


Two Faced

by isuckatnicknames



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurities, Lowering Walls, Magic, Magic-Users, Opening Up, Personal Growth, Prison, Season/Series 02, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Trauma, Violence, charmings are assholes, magical healing, nothing is just black or white, right after season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuckatnicknames/pseuds/isuckatnicknames
Summary: Set right after season 1.The angry mob actually makes it to Regina and they whip her to oblivion. Emma is trying to repair the damage. Hurt/comfort all the way through. We learn about Regina's past, get a sneak-peak of Emma's time in prison. Chapter 7 is loaded, guys. SQ all the way.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 84
Kudos: 267
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Faced [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100076) by [ginascursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginascursed/pseuds/ginascursed). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, first of all: thank you so much AbigailSykes for being my beta. You were amazing! Loved working with you.  
> then I need to thank Shinshia for the medical help - I'm no medic and even though I had a pretty good idea how things would go, I didnt think it would actually be that bad, so... again, thank you so much!  
> and last but not least, thanks supernova team for putting it all up :)
> 
> Now let's make some things clear: I cant and dont want to write children and therefore Henry is here, but he's not really. He pops up now and then, but they surely should focus on him way more if it was real :D So, dont be alarmed that he sits all day in the diner and stuff like that. I dont really need him for the fic and I cant write kids. Plus, first season Henry was a total ass and second season Henry was just an ass, so...
> 
> It's also full of Charmings being idiots, cuz let's face it - they are. And you will probably hate them here.
> 
> Then you should know this fic will actually get heavier as we go (which might seem impossible after this beginning...) so bear with me. Although it's not really anything graphic. They basically just talk about things that happened. We pick up the pace after the first 3 chapters (and writing style and kinda everything :D).
> 
> As for the beginning, Regina gets hurt real bad. Like real bad. It's no funny shit. She would die quite fast and quite painfully (organs failure and such). They didnt just use a thick whip, it had thorns. She would definitely collapsed much sooner in real life, but this is Regina we're talking about, a magical being. And I really didnt want to re-write my first two chapters...  
> I do feel kinda sorry about this part, but I needed her dying, okay? You'll get it at the end of third chapter.
> 
> I guess that's all. If you're still here after this lovely beginning note then I love you already and I wish you happy reading.

The angry mob reached the mansion and when they realized the Evil Queen had no power, they dragged her out. Emma had no idea what they were up to, as she was sent out with Henry to school.

Regina was sentenced to 35 whip blows by the only royalty this town knew...

They stripped her and covered her back in wounds that would eventually leave her dead if not treated properly.

She blacked out from the pain and they splashed cold water on her back to wake her up. Unfortunately, it worked and so they continued the whipping. She was assaulted and humiliated in the Enchanted Forest before she became the Evil Queen, but she has never felt this kind of pain. Her skin was open deeply and bleeding, her warm blood turning cold from the air of this chilly morning.

She had no strength to get up when they were done with her. They left her on the ground, laying in the dirt. They left her to die. She knew that and yet she had no strength to do anything about it. Tears were rolling down her cheeks from the thoughts of Henry.

Her heart was bleeding more than her wounded back from the single thought of never seeing his smile again.

Just when she was ready to give up and close her eyes for good, she heard a voice.

“Oh my god! Jesus Christ, Regina! What happened?!” the voice was coming closer. Its owner took her carefully in their arms. All she saw was light. She then realized it was Emma. It was the offspring of the people that did this to her. “Regina, talk to me. Please, talk to me,” Emma pleaded with her eyes wide open.

“Leave,” she managed to say. It took most of her strength to utter those words, but she managed, and she was proud of herself. One last time.

“Yea, right. The hell I will,” the blonde cursed. “I need to take you inside. I’m really sorry. This is gonna hurt. I can’t leave you here, though,” the Sheriff apologized beforehand. Regina didn't understand why Emma was apologizing until she was lifted by strong arms, her back burning with pain.

Emma placed her on her belly on the couch in front of the fireplace. She lit the fire to make the room warmer and looked again at the Mayor. She covered her bottom with a blanket, careful not to place the cover nowhere near her wounds. They were deep, some would need stitches.

“So... I’m gonna call Dr. Whale and I’m taking you to the hospital. This is bad, Regina. This is fucking bad,” she sat next to the woman, having a closer look.

The brunette laughed a deep, devilish laugh. Emma’s brow furrowed. “Oh, he already knows, Emma. He did the whipping, after all.”

“What?!” the blonde jumped to her feet.

“I suppose they sent you here to finish me?” Regina guessed.

“What are you talking about? Regina, what the hell happened?!” Emma asked again.

“Nothing,” the former queen replied and turned her head away from the blonde.

Emma sat down again. She softly touched her back and Regina winced. Even the slightest movement of air ached, let alone a touch.

“You’re burning up. Shit. Where do you have your first aid? I need to take care of this like right now. We can chit chat later.”

“Don't bother,” Regina replied. She already accepted her fate. She didn't need help, especially not from this woman.

“For fucks sake! Cooperate! Henry is at school and he better find both of his moms when he comes back, okay?! Don’t you care?! I can’t do this alone, in case you didn't notice.”

Regina did notice, but she never thought Emma would admit that out loud, let alone to her.

“It’s under the sink.”

“Okay,” the blonde said and left. When she wasn't coming back for what Regina deemed too long, she started to think she actually left after all, just like the rest of them. Emma was just so cruel when she reminded her of Henry. She reminded her of her son and then left her to die.

“Couldn't find it at first and I also tried to look for something that you could bite into,” Emma said unsure. “So, here’s my leather belt. I couldn't find anything better.”

Regina shook her head.

“Okay, I know you’re too fucking proper for my belt, but this is gonna hurt, Regina. This is gonna hurt like absolute hell. I don't want you to hurt yourself more so just bite the fucking leather, okay?! I washed it. It’s as clean as it can be.”

She sighed. Maybe it would be better if she just died. Henry hated her anyway and what else did she have? Nothing.

“Just kill me, Emma. Let’s get it over with,” she resigned.

“What? You must be delusional,” Emma choked out. She placed a hand on Regina’s forehead and panicked. “You have high fever. Dammit! You have magic, though, right? Can’t you heal? Please tell me you can heal.”

“Don't you think I wouldn't be in this state if I had magic?!” she snapped. Another thing she didn't have anymore, but she could see the blonde meant well, which was a strange feeling. “Plus, even if I did, I wouldn't be able to use it for healing. That’s a light magic. I don't have light magic,” she answered quietly. Her lids were starting to get really heavy.

“Shit,” Emma cursed. “Don't give up on me, okay? I’m gonna clean it now. There’s some dirt from the ground and it would get infected and we really don't need that on top of everything,” she said and opened the first aid kit. “This is gonna hurt. I’m really, really sorry. Please, take the belt. Will you take it if I place it to your mouth?” she asked tentatively.

Regina just nodded. She didn't understand why the Savior cared so much. She didn't understand why she was still here, let alone why was she helping her. She didn't have the energy to think about it now, though. She bit into the belt and tasted the soap flavor right away. Emma didn't lie. She really cleaned it. Regina suddenly had to hold back a tear. She couldn't believe Emma thought of that. The blonde did that solemnly for her.

* * *

There was still some light outside when she woke up next. Her back burned like hell. Her throat ached from all the screams. At first, she didn't want to give in to the pain. She was a queen; she didn't show weakness nor pain. But, she felt Emma’s gentle touches and heard how she was repeating apologies. She figured she could let go in front of her. She desperately needed to. She let out a small scream at first to test the waters and when Emma didn't laugh at her, didn't comment on it nor belittled her for it, she let go. She screamed from the top of her lungs when the burning liquid spilled through her wounds one by one.

Emma gave her aspirin when she was done and water to wash it down with. She then fell asleep.

Now, she felt cold on her burning wounds and when she turned her head a little, she could see wet wash cloth. She also saw Emma sleeping in the armchair.

The fire died out, so she supposed they were both out for a while.

She wanted to get up and go to her bedroom, but she couldn't. Her muscles ached, her legs were weak and she felt the fever was coming back.

Emma stirred in the armchair and slowly opened her eyes. “You’re up. Good. Do you need anything?” she asked softly.

Regina just shook her head. _‘Why didn't Emma leave? Why did she help me in the first place?’_

“Are you hungry?” the blonde tried again. Regina internally laughed. Food was really the last thing on her mind. She shook her head again. “Right, stupid question. Okay, I’m afraid you’ll need to sleep here today as I don't want to harm you even more by carrying you upstairs,” Emma said softly and got up. “Here’s another aspirin, you’re getting hot again,” she handed Regina the pill and water after checking her temperature. The Mayor took it gladly. Swallowing the pill was her largest achievement of the hour.

“I know you don't want to talk about it, but what happened? _Who_ did this to you? And why?”

“Why, why… I think you know why, Savior.”

“No, I don't, Your Majesty.”

“That’s precisely why.”

“That’s bullshit! There are laws in this country! There should have been a trial! And there was no need for one. It was the past. The Evil Queen was the past. Or am I wrong?” Emma pushed a little.

“No, you are not wrong. There was a very fast trial, though. And this is its sentence.”

“Bullshit!” Emma seethed. “I’m sorry I didn't stop whoever did this to you. I had no idea, Regina. I would never let this happen.”

 _‘Emma did not know? Emma would stop this?’_ Regina couldn't really concentrate now on the words that Emma said.

“Is Henry okay?” she asked instead. She would take all the pain in the world as long as her prince was safe and sound.

“Yes. I texted Mary Margaret to pick him up from school and take care of him.”

Regina winced at that. She would definitely prefer if Emma were with her son and not the ones that sentenced her to a certain death.

“Have you mentioned why?”

“No. Should have I?”

Regina couldn't tell her. The blonde just learned who her parents are. How could she possibly tell her they were the reason why she now lays on the couch powerless? And that’s only thanks to the blonde. If it was up to Charmings, they would have let her die in the dirt. Emma, on the other hand, was different. She took her in; she took care of her. She didn't leave and she was still here. THIS would break her heart.

“No, it’s better this way. You can go attend to Henry, though. I’ll be fine.”

“No chance. I’m staying.”


	2. Chapter 2

Today, the Mayor got up, despites all protests from her Sheriff. She couldn’t lie in bed or on the couch all day. That just wasn’t her nature. She also desperately needed to take a shower, although she feared the action.

Her back was on fire. It didn’t get better even though Emma was checking on her during the night, changing the cold wet cloth. It was doing miracles, but she would never admit that. Her whole being ached and she was on the verge of tears. She wouldn’t show it, though. She was a Queen. She held her head high no matter what.

Emma also picked up new pack of aspirin, some painkillers and healing ointments for later at the pharmacy. She stopped at Granny’s for some croissants and muffins for breakfast for both of them on the way. She was caring and gentle and Regina couldn’t pinpoint what her end game was. No one has ever cared for her.

Regina was now fidgeting, sitting on the couch, not knowing what to do. All she wanted was to lay back down. Getting into a sitting position took way more strength than she anticipated. Everything started to hurt even more. Emma prepared the breakfast for them and asked Regina to join, since the Mayor insisted on getting up.

But she couldn’t imagine dressing up. The pain was still unbearable, but she wasn’t about to walk around half naked. The blanket pressed to her chest her only cover now.

“Thanks for breakfast. I think you can go now,” she shouted loud enough for Emma to hear her in the kitchen. The blonde stormed into the living room and raised her eyebrows.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“Nothing. I just think you’ve done enough for me and I have nothing to repay you with.” It was only partly a lie. She really didn’t know how to repay the blonde. Obviously, Emma wanted something if she was taking care of her.

“You really want me to go?” the blonde asked.

 _No._ “Yes,” Regina replied just when one of her wounds twitched.

“You do know about my superpower, right? You do realize I can detect a lie, don’t you?” Emma chuckled. “So, what is really going on?” she pushed.

The former Queen took a deep breath. She didn’t count on Emma’s lie detector. That definitely complicated things. She would have to be honest. But how was she supposed to do that? She didn’t show weakness, so she would just ask Emma to bring her some clothes and deal with the pain.

“I just don’t want to wander around naked, Emma. Would you please bring me some clothes? You can find them upstairs in my closet,” she instructed.

“Right. I thought about that actually. You can’t seriously think you’ll wear a blouse, can you? I have no clue the amount of pain you must be in, but considering how your back looks, I wouldn’t put any layers on it, except the wet cloth. That’s good, right?”

“It’s fine. I am not walking around half naked, though, wouldn’t give you the satisfaction,” she sneered. It was a low blow. She knew.

“Seriously, Regina? If you think I’m someone who would snoop on a person in pain, you don’t know me at all. Thankfully for you though, I’ve thought about it. I figured you would like to be as decent as possible. Do you have any old T-shirts? Blouses won’t do. I need T-shirts or tank tops. Anything with a collar.”

The Mayor actually felt bad about her remark. Emma has done nothing but help. Regina was aware of the fact that she would probably be dead by now if it weren’t for her Sheriff, but she didn’t like to have such debt. How do you repay someone for saving your life? She would have to find out soon what it was that Emma wanted.

“Uhm. I don’t think I own such clothes,” she shrugged.

“Right. Okay. I’ll go home and take some of mine. You can have the breakfast since I won’t be here to snoop on you,” the blonde rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t mean that,” Regina apologized, quietly. Just above a whisper, but Emma heard and smiled to herself.

“I don’t think it’s wise to bring Henry home just yet. So, I’ll leave him with my parents, okay? He should be in school now anyway.”

Regina nodded. Of course, she wasn’t thrilled her executioners had her son but she knew they wouldn’t hurt him. She also knew that Henry couldn’t see her now. Emma was right.

“Right. Do you need anything before I go?” Emma asked.

“Would you… ehm,” this was so hard. Why was it so hard to ask for help? Maybe she should just get up despite the pain and go to the kitchen.

“What do you need, Regina?” Emma asked gently. She didn’t judge her or mock her.

“Would you bring the breakfast here please? I don’t think I can make it to the kitchen without help,” she said quietly, already ashamed of herself.

The blonde however didn’t even comment on it. She brought everything and placed it on the coffee table in front of the Mayor. There was no ‘I told you so’.

“I won’t be long. Take some painkillers after breakfast. Also, I didn’t make coffee for you because I don’t think you should have any. Anyway, see you soon,” Emma instructed. Before she went home, she brought Regina some clean underwear and pants. She gave her a tiny smile and left.

Regina was again very conflicted. She didn’t know the blonde like this. Hell, she thought Emma couldn’t take care of a child and here she was, taking care of her with grace.

She sighed and attempted to get up. She was met with excruciating pain. Her body was still very weak and standing took a lot of energy, which she didn’t have.

She sat back down and held back tears. She would not cry. She wouldn’t give Snow the satisfaction. She put the pants on, leaving the clean underwear for after the shower.

First things first. She finally had a good look at the coffee table and the food on it. She saw Emma prepared some fruits for her, pastries and eggs. The latter she assumed was from Granny. At least the old wolf wasn’t present at her onslaught. Thinking of it, the pup wasn’t either. They surely had their differences, but clearly the wolf family didn’t want her head. Regina drank the whole glass of water and started with the scrambled eggs. One small bite after another.

* * *

On the other side of town, Emma made her way to the loft. She opened the door and was met with full house. She did not expect that. What the hell were her parents and her son doing at home? Apparently, they were having breakfast, which was very odd considering Henry was supposed to be at school by now.

“Emma!” her mother squeaked. “There you are! We were so worried!” she sprinted from the table and hugged her daughter.

“What are you doing home?” she asked the first thing that came to mind. She didn’t really hug Snow back.

“Well, we were worried about you! Where were you all night?” Snow questioned, letting go of the hug.

“Why isn’t Henry at school?” Emma demanded.

“I just told you, sweetie. We were worried,” Snow shrugged and got back to the table.

“Right. Kid, get up, I’m taking you to school.”

“But mooom, grandma said I don’t have to go today. We were supposed to go looking for you!”

“I’m here, so you found me,” the blonde glared at her mother. It’s enough she needed to take care of Regina; she couldn’t do that for Henry now too. She thought her parents would cover that.

“Where were you?” Snow asked again.

“With Regina,” she replied but didn’t go to details because of Henry. She wanted to tell her parents that someone whipped the poor woman nearly into unconsciousness, but there was no way she would say such a thing in front of her son.

“But mom, grandma said she’s evil! And I was telling you that the whole time! She’s the Evil Queen! You can’t be with her!” Henry replied horrified. He finally got up from the table and went to hug his birth mother.

“What did grandma say again?” she asked her kid, looking at Snow.

“She confirmed what I was telling you guys the whole time. Mom’s the Evil Queen,” he said nonchalantly. As if it didn’t matter.

“Go pack your stuff, kid,” she ruffled his hair. “And I don’t ever want you to say that about your mother again.”

“But Ma…” he pouted.

“This is nonnegotiable. Now go pack,” she smiled at him and then turned her glare to Snow.

He looked at his grandparents for some kind of support, but they saw Emma’s look and decided to be quiet for once. Henry then rushed to his room and started to pack. He thought he would be taken to his other mother so he took things he deemed necessary.

“What the hell, Mary Margaret?!” Emma exploded. “Will you stop turning the kid against his mother?!”

“But Emma,” Snow sighed. “She is the Evil Queen. You broke the curse, you know that now.”

“I don’t fucking care! Someone whipped her to oblivion! Evil or not, this is NOT okay. And it’s definitely NOT okay to feed the kid things about his MOTHER!”

“Emma, you are his mother, the only one he needs and you need to understand that Regina did many bad things to your father and I. She deserved it. She killed your grandfather in cold blood, too.”

“Wait, hold on a second. Are you saying you knew about it?” Emma stopped breathing. Surely her mother, the Snow White, wouldn’t leave someone to die like this.

“Why don’t you sit, sweetie? We can talk about it,” Snow gestured to the chair.

“I don’t think so. Did you know about it? Did you know she was left to die?”

“We weren’t sure about that part. She always survived everything. As she did again, as you can see,” the pixie haired woman shrugged.

“Weren’t sure? I am asking this once again and I want a clear answer! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!” Emma demanded; her fists clenched tightly. Snow couldn’t understand what happened to her sweet child.

“Yes Emma, we knew about it. We sentenced her to it. There was a trial among people of Storybrooke and everyone agreed this is the best way to punish her for her crimes. You need to understand that people were livid. The curse has just been broken and everyone wanted justice. We are the voice of people here. We just did what was necessary.”

Emma thought her brain would explode. How could the pure of heart Snow White and Prince Charming be such monsters without even realizing it?

“Wow. I frankly have nothing to say to this. Maybe I’d at least point out that Regina is aware of her crimes. She knows the things she did were bad. Can you say the same?”

“What do you mean? We are good people. We only did what was needed. We didn’t enjoy seeing her whipped, Emma, but it was necessary. She took you away from us! We couldn’t be family because of her!”

“No mom, we couldn’t be family because _you_ made the choice of sending an infant through a portal. Not her, you guys did that. We are done here.”

“Oh Emma, you were with her one night and she already has you in her spider web. You need to stay here. She is dangerous!”

“No, Snow. You are,” the blonde replied and went upstairs to collect clothes and Henry. She was beyond mad. These people couldn’t possibly be her parents. Someone this cruel… how?

“I am taking Henry and I don’t want you to have anything with him,” she stated when making her way to the door.

“But Ma, grandma is nice to me! And grandpa swore to teach me how to swordfight!”

“I am sure your mother can teach you as well,” Emma retorted.

“But… she’s evil,” he pouted.

“Enough!” she raised her voice and regretted it the minute his eyes started to water. “I’m sorry, Henry. But, as I said, I don’t want you to say that again. Am I clear?”

Tears left his eyes and he was looking at Snow. Clearly the boy’s head was full of things he couldn’t understand. His grandma was telling him left and his Ma right. It was too much for a kid. He decided to listen to his Ma and so he nodded. He didn’t see why it was so important, though. His other mother was evil and everyone knew it now. Why couldn’t he say it?

* * *

Emma left the loft with Henry, her head full of conflicting thoughts. She couldn’t take the kid to Regina’s. There was no way she would let him see her like this. She was sure it wouldn’t help his other mother either. The blonde couldn’t leave him with the monsters either, though. She even considered taking Henry to his other mom for him to see what his beloved grandparents did to her, but she immediately decided against it. He was just a child. He wouldn’t understand the politics and Regina would sure as hell be horrified.

“Where are we going, Ma?” he asked after a moment.

“Well, I don’t know. To Granny’s first,” she decided to have coffee and maybe a shot of something stronger.

“Can I have hot chocolate?”

“Didn’t you just have breakfast, kid?” she smirked.

“But grandma is not the best cook,” he mumbled.

“Hmmm, true that. You can have one. And a muffin if you stop saying how evil your mom is,” she winked.

“Deal,” he grinned. He really was her child. Food always worked as the best bribe. She knew making him not say it was only the first step. Second, would be for him to actually stop believing it.

Henry sat in the booth while Emma stayed at the bar. She wanted to have few words with Ruby. The diner was mostly empty as people were supposed to be at work by now.

“What can I get you, Em? You shouldn’t be drinking so much coffee,” Ruby smirked.

“Shut up. Can you get Henry a muffin with hot chocolate and totally one more coffee for me?”

“Sure. Right on it!” Ruby wrote it down for good measure.

“One more thing. Is Granny here?”

“Yea, in the back. Should I call her?”

“Please,” Emma said and turned to give Henry a reassuring smile.

“What can I do for you, Emma?” the old woman asked.

“Well, first I wanted to ask if you were present at the trial yesterday, with Ruby.”

“Hmmm. No, we weren’t. I don’t hold a grudge against the former Queen. Even though we are friends of your mother and both Ruby and I are loyal to your parents, I didn’t want to participate in that.”

Emma nodded, relieved. At least some people had good head on their shoulders. She couldn’t imagine Ruby nor Granny watching how Regina was slaughtered. She couldn’t imagine her parents either though, so what did she know?

“Thank you. I spent all night making sure she didn’t die from fever and the wounds the whip left her with,” Emma stated.

“Don’t expect pity from me, Emma. I didn’t want to participate in it and I didn’t want to be part of the trial, but I don’t pity her. She’s made a lot of bad decisions. A lot of people suffered because of her.”

“Right. Thank you for being honest.”

“Always. Is that all?” she asked when Ruby joined them.

“No, actually. I know this is a lot to ask and I don’t want to ask for it in the first place but…” Emma started to ramble.

“Just spill,” Ruby smiled.

“Okay,” the blonde took a deep breath. “Would you take care of Henry for a while? He can’t go to Regina’s now. She’s in pain and she’s not presentable to a child, I don’t want Henry to see her like this… please?”

“It’s not a problem, Em. But what about your parents?” Ruby asked, oblivious to Emma’s reasons.

“No Ruby, I don’t want him to stay with them. I know you are a friends of Snow, but I wouldn’t leave him with them even if there was no other option,” the sheriff shook her head.

“Okay. We can take care of him. It’s not a problem. Right, Granny?” Ruby asked just to be sure.

“Sure. If it’s only temporary,” Granny added.

“Of course. I’ll take him the moment Regina gets better. I will also do homework with him here and such. I don’t want to burden you more than necessary. Just, please, don’t give him to my mother for babysitting.”

“Okay, Em. You got it,” Ruby smiled and hugged her. She had an idea why Emma was so upset with her parents, but she would talk about it with her later.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma closed the door of Regina’s mansion behind her and leaned on it. She closed her eyes and took few deep breaths. Too much has happened in such short period of time. She was feeling overwhelmed.

“Are you okay?” she heard from afar.

“Yea,” she nodded and opened her eyes. Regina was laying on the couch, with her head peeking through the open door of the living room. “How are you feeling?” she asked and went to the brunette.

“Fine,” Regina shrugged. She had enough pity. She wouldn’t admit the amount of pain she was currently in.

“Did you take the painkillers?” Emma asked when she got to the living room.

“Mmhm. It knocked me out a bit,” she answered honestly.

“Yea, that happens. Did you eat something?” Emma asked and sat in the armchair near the couch.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. It was just eggs and some fruits,” Emma chuckled. “And before you ask, I didn’t burn down your kitchen,” she added. Regina chuckled as well, involuntarily. She wasn’t supposed to laugh at Emma’s jokes, nor get too attached before she figured everything out.

“That is good to know, dear.”

“I don’t really know what you usually eat so I got some fruit as well. You strike me as a green food and fruit person,” Emma shrugged. She checked the table for leftovers and saw Regina didn’t eat much, but at least some of the eggs and peach were gone.

“It was very nice of you.”

“Nah. Was nothing,” the blonde shrugged it off again. “I’m gonna clean the table and put a wet cloth on you.”

“I want to take a shower actually. I just didn’t have the energy to go upstairs.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked concerned. The shower seemed like a hell of a job right now.

“Yes, Miss Swan, I am sure. I haven’t showered in two days!”

“I know, I know. It’s just, ugh, okay,” the blonde sighed. “Let’s get you in the bathroom then.”

“I can go by myself,” Regina scoffed. There was probably no way she would be able to. She actually felt very bad, but Emma didn’t have to know that.

“I really doubt that,” the Sheriff answered, but there was no malice, more concern than anything else.

“Did you… uhm, did you bring any clothes?” she asked quietly. Asking for help was really not her nature, much less from the blonde. ‘ _You’re weak and you’re showing it to you enemy.’_ She could hear her mother.

But is Emma the enemy? Regina wasn’t sure anymore.

“Yea, I did. And I’ll tell you everything while cutting the shirts. Where do you have scissors?”

“Scissors? For what?”

“Well, I need to cut the shirts, Regina. You can’t have any fabric on your back, so I’ll cut that off. I’ll only keep the collar and the front, so you’re covered. The collar should hold it together and it’s a way that you can wear it,” Emma shrugged.

“I don’t want you to destroy your T-shirts,” the Mayor said quietly. Why would anyone go through so much trouble for her?

“I don’t care. So, the scissors?” she asked again.

“First drawer in the study,” Regina replied.

“Nice. So, I’ll make few covers for you and then we’ll try to get you in a shower, okay?”

“I’m certain I can make it on my own, Miss Swan.”

“And I’m certain that you can’t. I’m sorry, Madame Mayor, but you haven’t seen your back.”

“True. I want to have a look, actually. Would you be a dear and bring me a mirror?”

“Hell no. You’re not looking at it,” she shook her head.

“I need to see, Emma. Don’t forget, I can feel it. I do have an idea of how it looks. I had people whipped in the Enchanted Forest.”

“You did?” the Sheriff furrowed her brow.

“Yes. I didn’t tolerate abuse since I grew up with it. Then I was married to your grandfather. Once I heard a man abused his wife or children, he always got whipped and vice versa,” the former Queen shared. “Although, I definitely didn’t use whips with thorns,” she added. She didn’t even know why parts of her past slipped past her lips. She didn’t plan on sharing that with the blonde. She started to feel worse again, though. The fever was making a comeback. She was getting even weaker.

“I… didn’t know,” Emma finished. “Wait. Whip with thorns?”

“How could you? I bet mommy dearest didn’t share that part of the story. And yes, they let me see what they would use. Long thick whip with thorns now and then.”

“Please tell me you’re not serious. Jesus Christ… no wonder your back looks the way it does. Jesus. I’m gonna put them in jail!” Emma was furious.

“Don’t forget I’m the villain here, Savior.”

“About that…” she sighed. “I’ll grab the scissors and be right back. I have things to say,” she informed the brunette and went to the study, leaving Regina wondering what Emma wanted to say. ‘ _Is she done with me? Will she just take Henry and leave me to my destiny?’_ The Mayor was certain she wouldn’t be able to make it. She wouldn’t be able to get up and get her much needed aspirin; she wouldn’t be able to do anything really, which meant slow and painful death. But, Regina concluded, she shouldn’t be surprised, this was bound to happen from the very beginning. Emma probably talked with her mother and that little brat told her one too many lies and the blonde had no reason to not believe them.

Emma interrupted her thoughts. She held the scissors and some T-shirts that she grabbed from the bag.

“I took Henry from them,” the blonde begun when she sat in the armchair. “They were all at the loft when I got there,” she continued. “Why didn’t you tell me _they_ did this to you, Regina?”

 _‘Why indeed?’_ Regina couldn’t possibly tell her the truth, could she? How would she look if the Savior found out she wanted to spare her feelings? She decided to dodge the subject altogether.

“Where is Henry then?” she asked, hoping Emma would jump at that and leave the rest alone. Her head started to throb, she was shivering from cold and her back felt worse as well. Her fever was definitely back.

“Well, I took him to Granny’s. I asked Ruby and Granny to take care of him until you’re well enough,” Emma shrugged. “Are you okay?” she asked concerned when she noticed the brunette’s state as she kneeled next to her. She placed a hand on her brow and felt it burning up again. “Shit. You need antibiotics, Regina,” the blonde whined.

She then went to the kitchen to grab more water and aspirin. She placed it on the coffee table and looked at the Mayor. She didn’t understand how someone could withstand that much pain. Emma could see the top of muscle on some places for fuck’s sake.

“How many painkillers did you take after breakfast?” she asked and kneeled beside the couch again.

“Two,” the brunette whispered.

“Okay. I’ll give you another. You need to get up a bit, though,” Emma said and gave the smaller woman two pills with water. “I’ll go get the cold cloth; we need to lower the fever. And then I’ll clean your wounds again. It started to bleed more. Dammit,” the blonde sighed. “Take a nap. I’ll go get some antibiotics.”

“No. No one would give them to you, Emma. You’d need a prescription and you can’t get it for me.”

“I’ll fucking fake my own illness then! I won’t let you die.”

Maybe it was pills, maybe it was fever, but Regina’s heart melted a bit. Emma cared for her. The blonde genuinely cared for her.

“I have sage in the garden. Use that. Make a very strong tea and let it cool down. Wet the cloth in it when it’s cold. Sage is a natural antibiotic,” the Mayor instructed. There were better herbs in the Enchanted Forest, but she didn’t bring any of those. Sage would have to do.

“Sage. Okay. I’ll google what it looks like. I’ll get you a wet cloth for your nap now and then I’ll have it ready. Do you need anything? More pillows, less pillows?” she asked.

“No, thank you, dear,” the brunette replied with the last energy she had and fell asleep.

* * *

Regina was disturbed from her sleep by a strange noise from outside. She opened her eyes and didn’t see Emma in her usual spot in the armchair. She could hear distant voices, panic outside, then she heard the main door being shut forcefully.

 _‘Oh god. Emma went away and someone came here to finish me.’_ She heard light footsteps approaching the living room. ‘ _This is it.’_ Regina wouldn’t admit it out loud, but somehow, she was partly happy that someone would end this agony. She had a feeling she wouldn’t make it anyway.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Emma said quietly and kneeled next to the couch again. “There’s a purple smoke outside. Like huge purple cloud coming our way. I don’t know what it is,” the Sheriff explained. Regina looked at her and saw the horror in the blonde’s eyes, yet, she was still here.

“Another curse probably,” the former Queen observed.

“No no no, I’ve had enough of that crap. How do I stop it?”

The Mayor chuckled. “I admire your bravery, but you can’t stop it, Emma. It’s already here,” Regina finished and that’s when the purple smoke entered the mansion and covered everything.

It was gone as fast as it came, and Emma couldn’t feel any change. “Do you feel something? Are we changed? Are we cursed? I remember everything. And unfortunately, there’s no improvement on your back either.”

“It was magic, Savior. Someone brought magic back to Storybrooke,” she replied, her fingertips itching. She could feel magic in every fiber of her being.

“Can you heal yourself now, then? Thank god!” Emma exclaimed happily.

“If you’ve listened, Sheriff, you would have known I can’t use light magic. I can’t heal.”

“God dammit!” Emma cursed. She knew this is not going to end well. Some of the wounds were deep, the rest broke all layers of the skin. Regina fought fever and sage could only do so much. “I’m taking you to a hospital then,” she concluded.

“Emma, I admire your efforts, but no one would help me there,” the Mayor sighed.

“Well, you now have magic. I don’t think they would refuse.”

“Just help me to the shower, dear. If I’m about to die, I’ll do it with dignity.”

“I’m not letting you die!” Emma shouted.

“And why is that? I believe my doom should be in your blood, Princess,” she said bitterly. She didn’t want to insult the blonde, not anymore. She just needed to find out what her end game was.

“Regina, I know you don’t trust me because of my mother. I don’t know what happened, but I hope you’ll tell me one day. I don’t believe people are either black or white. I just got reminded of that this morning. Someone who claims to be white would _never_ put another person through this,” Emma sighed. This part of her parents still didn’t sit well with her. “And then there’s Henry. Your son. I have no rights to him, you know. I just gave him birth. _You_ are his mother. He needs you and I need you. Just don’t leave me here with those people, okay? Can you imagine? Hell, I wouldn’t stay, Regina. I wouldn’t stay here with people that hurt you so much it killed you. I would take the kid and I would go to New York or someplace else and we both know that would end terribly because I’m not fit to take care of a child. And before you start, I don’t plan on doing that as long as you breathe. As I said, he’s _your_ son. I don’t want to take him from you. I never have by the way,” Emma finished, and the Mayor was somehow speechless. No one has ever read her nor put all her worries at ease like this.

Her black heart swelled in her chest and she started to see Emma in a brand-new light. The blonde really did nothing but help. She was trying to save her life without any hidden intentions. She just didn’t want her to die. She even mentioned Henry and made sure Regina knew that in Emma’s eyes, he was the Queen’s son. And that was worth fighting for, wasn’t it?

“I, uhm,” she didn’t know what to say.

“You don’t need to answer. Just let me help you, okay?” Emma asked with hopeful eyes and the Mayor nodded.

“Could you help me to the shower, please?” she asked. The Queen never begged. She just took and conquered. Now, however, Regina began to understand she wouldn’t make it without help. The brunette wasn’t sure she would make it at all.

“Okay. I made the first t-shirt so you can dress. It’s not much, you know, but,” Emma mumbled.

“It’s nice, thank you,” Regina answered when she got into a sitting position and observed the piece of clothing.

“So,” the blonde started unsure. “I’ll just put it on you, okay? The collar should hold it just fine.”

Emma pulled the ripped T-Shirt over the Mayor’s head and beamed. It actually worked! She was proud of herself. When the brunette was covered, she helped her to get up. She could feel all the weight on her, which was a very bad sign. Regina’s legs were weak. Her whole body was weak. Maybe she could try to call the hospital? She could ask for someone who would stitch her up at least.

Unbeknown to Emma, stitches wouldn’t solve the problem anymore. It was inside the body now. Regina’s organs would fail soon due to the septic shock and blood loss… 

They slowly reached the stairs and Regina took a deep breath. The pain was excruciating. Even her vision started to weaken. “Hold on a second, dear,” she said and leaned on the wall for support. She took few deep breaths, but it wasn’t helping. Magic adjusted in her body, but it couldn’t do anything about her current state. ‘ _This is it, Regina. At least you’re dying in arms of someone who cares about you.’_ “Would you be a dear and get me some water?” she asked.

“Of course, I’ll be right back,” Emma replied and reluctantly let go of the Mayor. Regina was pale, her back was bleeding again, and the blonde was starting to get really worried. She would have to clean the wounds again. That was for sure.

She filled a glass with tap water and heard a loud thud. She sprinted to the stairs, water forgotten, and found Regina unconsciousness on the floor.

“Fuck!” Emma groaned. “Wake up! I forbid you to leave me here!” she screamed, kneeling next to the small body. “Okay, no panic. I’ll take you to your bed and then you’ll wake up,” she lifted the Mayor up, being careful about some of the worst wounds.

Regina opened her eyes when the agonizing pain shot through her whole body. Emma carried her up the stairs. The Queen wasn’t dead yet. The pain would be gone if she was, wouldn’t it? She closed her eyes again, as her lids were too heavy.

Emma laid her down on her belly in bed gently and kneeled beside her. She held her hand and tears made an appearance on her cheeks. She couldn’t lose the Mayor. The woman was strict and guarded, but the blonde always felt strange connection with her. She never believed Regina was rotten to the core. No person incapable of love would have such strong emotions in their eyes.

She wished for the brunette to get better. She closed her eyes, held her hand, gently massaging it with her thumb, and wished with every fiber of her being for her to get better. She wished to heal the wounds, to lower the pain, and most importantly, to save the woman.

Emma wished it so strongly she even felt her energy pumping into Regina. She didn’t care. She only wished it would work. After a moment, her lids got very heavy and suddenly she was exhausted. Being on her knees felt like a hard task and she had to let go of the brunette’s hand to lay down. The last thing her exhausted body saw was Regina’s eyes opening. Emma closed hers with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina started to feel warmth seeping through her whole body. It went from her hand, seeping inside her, and indulged her aching organs in a sweet haze. When her insides didn’t ache anymore, the warmth made its way to her back, to the root of the problem. It was soothing and oh so welcomed. The agonizing pain was gone. Did she die?

Then the warmth was abruptly interrupted. She opened her eyes to see a smiling Emma shutting her own eyes down while descending to the floor. It then hit her. It wasn’t just any warmth; it was magic. It was light magic, and it was healing her.

Shit.

“You idiot!” she jumped out of the bed to kneel next to the blonde. She was cold and paler than usual. “You bloody idiot! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” she all but shouted at the sheriff. There was no reply, though.

“Emma, for the love of god, wake up,” she held her and rocked both of them slightly. Her back was still aching, but it wasn’t such excruciating pain anymore, which only meant that the blonde had magic and used it somehow. That scared the Mayor. She wasn’t afraid of Emma, not anymore, she was afraid for her.

“I told you I can’t use light magic, you idiot. I can’t save you. There’s nothing about helping in the books for the likes of me,” she sighed. She could take her to the hospital, though. They would help the Savior.

What was there to do, though? Emma overdone it with magic. The fairies might have been some help, but Regina didn’t trust them. If they helped the Savior without any hidden agenda, they would surely run to Snow right away and the Mayor could only imagine how that would go. ‘You killed our daughter! She tried to help you and you killed her!’

Yes, she was not doing that. Regina was so desperate she would even go to see Rumple, but he wouldn’t be of any help either. He was the Dark One. He would face the same issue as the former Evil Queen.

“Emma, I’m asking you one more time. Fucking wake up!”

“You just swore,” the blonde giggled. “You said ‘fucking’,” she grinned. “Can’t believe my ears.”

“Oh, thank god!” the Mayor squeezed the woman with relief.

“Can’t breathe,” Emma choked, and Regina released her death grip. “I’m so tired,” Emma yawned. 

“No wonder, you idiot! We’ll have this chat later. Now get some sleep,” she instructed and helped Emma to the bed. Funny how fast things change. Not five minutes ago, she was on the very same bed drawing her last breaths, now the Savior was doing the same. Thankfully it wasn’t that bad, though. Some rest should do the trick.

She covered Emma with the blanket and headed to the bathroom. She could finally take the shower! She could breathe without the constant agony.

Regina undressed in front of the huge mirror that she had installed in the bathroom and observed her body. She turned around and looked over her shoulder to finally have a look at her back.

It was bruised and some dried blood was still present. The wounds, however, didn’t look that bad. The smaller ones were practically healed and only the skin remained broken from what Regina assumed were the big ones. It was still tender and raw. It did hurt a bit when she was turning her head to get a better look and her back stretched, but she would survive this. She was out of danger.

She turned back to face the mirror and looked deeply into her own eyes. Emma had risked her own life to save hers. Sure, she probably didn’t know what she was doing, but does it really matter? She knew the amount of energy needed to conquer a spell. She was certain Emma needed a very strong emotion to heal her without any practice. The blonde was nearly unconscious in the next room while Regina was standing on her own pair of legs in the bathroom. If someone told her that in the morning, she would have told them they were insane.

She stepped into the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water finally touching her skin. She hissed when the liquid got to her back, though. She should have known better. Of course, that would hurt like hell.

Regina finished the shower, careful not to get more water on her bruised flesh and got out. She felt refreshed and if it wasn’t for the not so gentle pain as a reminder of things that happened, she would feel like this was any other morning.

She put on some make up and wanted to wrap her towel around herself. Once the fabric made contact with her back, she changed her mind, though. There’s a certain amount of pressure that must remain on the skin if the towel is going to stay wrapped around you, and that pressure was too much for now. She needed to get clean underwear and clothes for the day, though and her closet was in the bedroom where Emma slept. Of course, the blonde has already seen her, but the Mayor didn’t want to expose herself even more. Deciding Emma was most likely still asleep, she just held the towel to cover her front and walked out of the bathroom.

As anticipated, the Sheriff was completely out. Regina put some clothes on and struggled with what to wear on top. She didn’t have any comfy clothes. All her blazers were a second skin, same with blouses. They were business clothes and not made for comfort. She could wear her satin pajamas, but she didn’t want to walk around in that. She then remembered Emma took some T-Shirts from the loft and didn’t cut them all. She actually only managed to make one before it all went downhill. Regina decided to have a look to see if she could wear that. It was not her usual style, but things weren’t very usual as of late.

She found one t-shirt tossed on the arm of the chair and observed it. It had some horrific print with Guns N’ Roses text on the picture. She decided it would have to do. The material was cotton and very nice to touch. She put it on, hissed only a little when her skin got stretched again, and headed to her coffee maker.

The Mayor sat at the big dining table with her freshly made coffee and reevaluated everything she knew. She took a sip and savored the taste. Maybe she should make some pie for Emma when she woke up. The blonde had an appetite and she would surely be hungry. She smiled at the thought of Emma.

The blonde saved her multiple times now. She also saved her son twice. Their son. First in the mines and then after the apple turnover. Regina’s chest tightened a bit at the memory. Emma decided to make amends and leave. She was about to go out of Storybrooke and yet the Mayor decided to give her the pie to put her asleep. It seemed like a good choice back then, the only choice really. She was sure Emma would come back and take Henry from her. Now though? Now, she had to reevaluate.

She felt some kind of relief that Emma didn’t actually leave. She would be dead by now. She would have died on the lawn, all dirty and wound up. That was not fitting for a Queen. Then, if by some miracle she made it home and as far as she did with Emma, she would have died in that bed, she was sure of it. She would probably die beneath the stairs actually. The bed was a luxury provided by the Savior.

The Savior. It didn’t taste bitter anymore. Emma did save her. Emma actually risked her own life to save her. She didn’t turn away from her. She didn’t walk away. She stayed with her and tried to make things better and she succeeded in the end. 

Regina got up and decided to start making some pie. Even though she liked to bake apple turnover, she decided against that. It didn’t just sit right with her now.

She magicked ingredients that were missing for brownies and started to prepare it. Of course, she could do everything by magic, but she didn’t want to. Baking relaxed her and she didn’t want to prepare it by magic for Emma. It didn’t go exactly well the last time she used something magical in her apple turnover.

She decided to call Henry when the dough was done and brownies in oven. She had time to kill now and she would love to hear her little prince. She magicked her phone from the bedroom to her hand and dialed his number. No one picked it up. She started to panic. ‘They wouldn’t hurt Henry, would they?!’

Then Regina realized Henry still saw her as the Evil Queen. Nothing changed for him. He probably just didn’t want to talk to her. It broke her heart just a little more.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by a loud knock at the front door. She honestly didn’t have a good feeling about it. She went to open the door and checked her magic. She could protect herself in case there was another angry mob.

When the door opened, she was faced with Snow and her Shepherd. She scoffed.

“We came to check on Emma,” Snow explained.

“Where is she?” Charming demanded.

Regina didn’t let them in. The Mayor wasn’t sure if the pristine Snow White had any idea how foolish it was to come here. She had her magic back.

“Leave before someone gets hurt,” Regina glared at Snow, her gaze rather predatory.

“What are you wearing? Is that Emma’s t-shirt?!” Charming observed. Snow gaped and lost color.

“What did you do?!” Snow screamed. “My daughter came to help you and you what?! You KILLED her! I hope you understand why we sentenced you to the whipping! You cannot be changed. The only way to change you is to kill you! And it breaks my heart, Regina. It really does,” the woman exclaimed.

“You poor little brat!” the former Queen spat. “I didn’t kill your offspring, you imbecile. I am wearing Emma’s t-shirt because we made passionate love, Snow. I fucked your daughter sooo good,” she made up, amused at how Snow lost all color from her face. “I am wearing her t-shirt because my back is still sore and she’s asleep from the multiple orgasms. The poor thing can take only that much,” she explained, proud of herself. This was much better than throwing a fireball at them.

“You are lying,” Snow sobbed. “My daughter would never… she wouldn’t just…”

“Oh, but she did. Your beautiful daughter actually seduced me. She’s starved for any kind of affection, Snow. I guess it’s because her parents threw her out. Could that be it?” she asked sarcastically. “Hmmm, yes, I think that might be it.”

“I will kill you, you witch! Get our daughter out of your claws!” Snow screamed.

“Well, my dear Snow, I’d say you missed your chance. My magic is back, I can fight back. Your daughter saved my life. I had to repay her somehow, didn’t I?” she smirked.

That’s when Charming heard enough, backed the Queen against the wooden door and strangled her throat. She was laughing to his face. Her back ached after the collision with her front door, but she would never show it.

“Charming!” Snow squeaked.

“I’ll kill her as we should have before!” he seethed. 

Regina, however, knew he didn’t have it in him. He wasn’t as crazy as his wife. He was also aware of the fact Regina could throw him across the whole yard whenever she felt like it.

Emma stumbled down the stairs, voices and shrieks waking her up. When she saw that David held the Mayor, she panicked.

“Let her go!” she sprinted to them and ripped the man from the brunette. That took way more energy than she had at the moment and if Regina didn’t catch her, she would have fallen to the ground. The Mayor didn’t hesitate, though. She knew before it even happened that this would be too much for the exhausted blonde. She caught her in her arms, no questions asked.

“Emma!” Snow shrieked again.

“You need to excuse your daughter, Snow. She’s still a bit weak from previous activities,” Regina smirked. She let go of the Savior, but Emma stayed very close to her, using the smaller body as a support.

“Emma, sweetie, please tell me it’s not true,” the pixie haired woman pleaded.

“What?” the blonde asked weakly. She was supposed to ask this question regarding the assault, not them.

“Please tell me you didn’t sleep with her,” Snow explained, glaring at Regina with pale face.

The Mayor tensed a bit, which Emma could feel since she was still more or less pressed to her body. She understood what was going on and she decided to let the Mayor have this. They wanted to kill her again after all. 

“Uhm, yeah. We did it,” the blonde shrugged and Regina let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her smile turned into a devious smirk.

Snow broke completely into tears and David looked sick. “You need to come home with us, Emma,” he pleaded. “You can’t stay with her. She’s dangerous!”

“I think from the four of us, you guys are the worst here. In fact, don’t try to contact me and by no circumstances try to contact Henry,” she demanded. “Do you hear me?!” she asked.

“But Emma, he is our grandson!” Snow sobbed.

“And he’s Regina’s son. I don’t think he would appreciate the fact you tried to kill his mother,” she seethed.

“You’re the only mother he needs,” Snow said stubbornly.

“I’ve had enough of this. Just go away and don’t contact Henry. Are we clear?” Emma said.

They both nodded after a moment and turned to leave. “I’m sorry,” Emma murmured when they closed the front door. Regina looked at her with shock in her eyes.

“What are you sorry for?” she asked.

“For them? I mean, I don’t understand the audacity. They tried to kill you and then they come to your home and try to choke you? I just, I don’t get it and I’m sorry,” Emma explained and leaned on the wardrobe next to the door. She suddenly felt even weaker than before.

Regina placed a reassuring hand at the small of her back and waited until Emma gained some composure again. “Come on, I made brownies. I figured you would be hungry,” she said quietly.

“After the passionate activities?” Emma chuckled.

“Well, yes. Sorry about that,” Regina blushed a little and Emma found it incredibly adorable.

“No worries. They had it coming,” she smiled and straightened herself. She could make it to the kitchen. Brownies were awaiting her after all!

Regina smiled at that and watched the blonde devour the piece. Thankfully the Mayor had magic because if not, the brownies would end up burned thanks to the two idiots.

Regina observed the Savior for a moment and sighed. She again had too many conflicted feelings. Her story of bedding the blonde was spectacular and she enjoyed every bit of it. She was actually lowkey mad she didn’t come up with this kind of revenge long ago. Emma was attractive. That much was certain. And the look on Snow’s face when she would catch them in flagrante would be priceless; however, Regina didn’t want to use the blonde like that now. She didn’t want to hurt her in any way. She wanted to share a bed with her, but not for revenge. She needed to get it back together. She was probably still hung up on the whole ‘she saved my life’ thing.

“Won’t you have some?” Emma asked when she finished second piece. “It’s delicious!”

“No, dear. Eat.”

“O-oh,” Emma smirked.

“What?”

“You poisoned them,” she teased.

“Please…” Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed one piece, taking a generous bite. She didn’t realize she was starving.

“Look at that,” Emma grinned.

“Do shut up, Miss Swan.”


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had a small nap after the food porn. Her body just gave up. Regina informed her that she woke up too early to be recharged to a functioning level. Emma didn’t really know what it meant, but she didn’t question it.

When she woke up the second time that day, she felt better. She made her way to the kitchen, as she caught some delicious smell again coming from there. Regina was in front of the stew, stirring something in the pot.

“Uhm, shouldn’t you be resting?” Emma asked. Suddenly, everything started to catch up with her. Regina should be like really sick…

“Well, good afternoon to you too,” the brunette smiled. “Taste this. Is it good?” she asked and presented Emma with a spoon full of some brown liquid. Emma took it in her mouth and moaned. It tasted delicious. Regina smiled at that and simply replied: “I take that as a yes, then.”

“Regina, seriously, what’s going on? Did you go to the hospital while I was out?” the sheriff questioned.

“No, Emma. You healed me,” she shrugged. Only now, she realized Emma didn’t know and was actually really out of herself when Snow was here.

“I… what? Okay, I think you overdosed on pills and you’re hallucinating,” the blonde furrowed her brow. “And I think I am too because I see you here cooking dinner while you’re obviously in your bed,” she said thoughtfully.

Regina laughed at that and Emma realized she’s never heard it nor seen it. It was that kind of laugh that filled the whole room. It was rich and beautiful. She suddenly felt bad for the Mayor because she clearly didn’t have many reasons to laugh. Emma made a mental note to change that. She wanted to hear that sound again.

“You healed me with your magic, Savior.”

“With my magic…” Emma nodded sarcastically. “Right….” she continued while checking Regina from head to toe for any clues. “Magic. My magic. Okay, what did you take? How high are you?” she came closer to the other woman and observed her face like a detective or a parent that’s looking at their wasted child.

“Excuse me?!” the brunette scoffed. It was a playful scoff, though. “Why don’t we sit down, hm?” she motioned to the kitchen table with her hand. Emma was still not convinced, but just went with it and sat down.

“So, did you finally learn how to heal yourself because you’re not actually as evil as everyone claims?” she tried.

Regina sighed. _This will be tough._ “No, Emma. I can’t use light magic. But apparently you can.”

“Are you actually serious about this? Come on,” she rolled her eyes.

“Now listen to me carefully, Miss Swan. You healed me. You did that, okay? I am here thanks to you,” Regina lowered her gaze. Admitting it was hard. She couldn’t look into those gentle, emerald eyes. “You somehow summoned your magic. I have no idea how you succeeded, but you did. I suddenly felt warmth all over my body and when I opened my eyes…” she took a deep breath and continued: “when I opened my eyes, I saw you closing yours. The healing process also stopped abruptly.”

Emma was looking at her intensely, soaking it all in. But she didn’t have magic, did she? “I… uhm, I just wanted you to be okay,” she shrugged.

“Emma,” Regina sighed again and covered the blonde’s hand with hers on the table. “It takes way more than that. To heal someone is nearly as hard as to kill someone in terms of magic. It is not granted. Some witches don’t master it their whole life. They can do minor healing, but nothing even close to what you did,” she explained, stroking Emma’s hand with her thumb.

Emma looked briefly at their joined hands and then back to Regina. The sorceress opened up to her. Regina was vulnerable and she decided she had to be as well. “I really, really wanted you to be okay,” she teased a bit at first and Regina smiled at that. “I just… I don’t know, Regina. I wanted you to live, okay? I wanted you to be here and scream how incompetent I am and then I would kiss you to shut you up and…”

“What?” Regina asked, flabbergasted. She surely hasn’t heard correctly, has she?

“What?” Emma repeated, shell-shocked at what she said. She didn’t know where that came from. Well, she did know. She always wanted to do that when Regina was getting on her nerves, but she wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.

“You said you wanted to kiss me,” the brunette pushed.

“No, I didn’t,” Emma shook her head. “You are clearly still delusional and I was right from the start. You’re high!”

“And you are a child,” she rolled her eyes and went to turn the oven off. The lamb should be done by now.

“Are you healed, then? Fully?” Emma asked from the table. She needed to change the subject a bit. And also get back to the issue at hand.

“Not fully, no. There are still some wounds and it’s very tender, but it will heal,” she smiled reassuringly.

“Should I heal it completely then? Let me have a look,” she said and got up.

“Oh, hell no. You could have died, you idiot!! I am not letting you heal ever again.”

“But I didn’t,” she shrugged. “I’ll heal it since I can obviously do that. How cool is that?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows. Regina just rolled her eyes and took the meat out of the oven. “Oh, come on! Just give me some credit…” she pouted.

“Credit for saving my life? I really don’t know where to begin, Emma…”

“Hey, no need to get all serious. I would do it over and over again,” she smiled reassuringly.

“I…” she swallowed. “I know that now. Why, though?” she narrowed herself in front of the oven.

“I mean… I still haven’t heard your part of the story. And you took care of the kid, you know. You gave him the best life I could have wished for, for him. And as I said, I don’t believe things are just black or white. Speaking of which, where is the kid?”

“You left him with Granny, if I remember correctly,” Regina replied and started to cut the meat.

“Yeah, but you were dying. Now, you’re not. Why didn’t you go and took him back here?” the blonde asked oblivious to Regina’s discomfort.

“Well, I don’t think he would go with me, Miss Swan.”

“What? Of course, he would! You’re his mom.”

“I don’t want to force him,” she shrugged.

“Well, I do. I’m going to get him and then we can eat the dinner you cooked,” she winked and turned to leave.

“Emma?” Regina called after her.

“Yes?”

“Thank you…”

* * *

Henry was quietly chewing his portion of meat, eyeing both of his moms. _This is wrong. Ma can’t be friends with the Evil Queen. She would corrupt her._ “So, are you two friends now?” he asked tentatively.

Regina looked at Emma and then back at him. “I suppose we are,” she smiled and Emma nodded.

“Okay,” he replied. Both women knew there’s more to it, but neither pushed him. Regina didn’t want to hear what he thought of this and Emma didn’t want to make him say it. They would figure this out later.

“Did you do your homework?” Emma asked.

“Yeah. Ruby helped me,” he shrugged.

“It’s time for bed then,” Regina informed when he was done with food. “You can read few pages of your book and then you need to get some sleep.”

“Okay,” he shrugged again.

* * *

“Do you want me to read?” Regina asked after she tucked him into bed.

“No, I can read. Can I talk to Ma?” he asked. He was so cold towards her. It was breaking her heart. She wished she could tell him why she became the Evil Queen, why she summoned the curse… maybe one day.

“Of course,” she smiled at him nevertheless and kissed his forehead. “Good night, my little prince.”

He didn’t reply so she closed the door and leaned on it, swallowing back tears. She sighed and heard Emma clearing her throat in the hallway. “Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I’ll get going. Didn’t want to interrupt,” she shrugged.

“You didn’t interrupt anything, dear. He wants to talk to you,” she said. “And going where? Are you going back to the loft?” she asked and her chest tightened.

“I’m never going back there. I talked to Ruby. I can stay at the diner.”

“Why? I mean…” the brunette cleared her throat. “You can stay here… I have a guest room and since you have nowhere to go…” she crossed her arms at her chest protectively. She got used to Emma’s presence and why would she live in a hotel when Regina had enough space was beyond her.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked. She could see how Regina closed herself off, but she guessed it was more because she was afraid of rejection after offering something, rather than being uncomfortable with her offer. Emma knew the Queen enough to know she wouldn’t offer something she didn’t want.

“Yes, of course. This is the least I could do.”

“Thank you,” the blonde smiled. “I’ll be looking at apartments so I don’t bother you for too long.”

“As you wish. I’ll make the guest room while you’re talking with Henry, unless he fell asleep.”

“Thank you,” she smiled again and entered Henry’s room. She didn’t close the door. There was no need.

“What’s up, kiddo?” she sat at the edge of the bed and ruffled his hair.

“Why are we here, Ma? When are we going home?” he went straight to the point.

“We are home,” she replied calmly.

“No, home is with Grandma and Grandpa,” he argued.

“Since when? Where have you grown up, Henry?”

“Well, here but…” he pouted.

“Exactly. Here. Because this is your home.”

“But she’s evil, Ma! We can’t stay here,” he sobbed.

“Henry, we’ve been through this,” Emma sighed. “But, let’s sum it up again,” she took a deep breath. “Did she ever hit you? Did you ever go to bed hungry? Did she ever forget to tell how much she loves you and what you mean to her?” she asked.

He shook his head while tears were running down his cheeks. “No.”

“Well then that’s more than I could say because I would reply yes to every single question. Regina’s never hurt you, Henry. And she loves you very much, even though you treat her very badly. If I even tried to pull some of your stunts at my foster parents, I would probably go to bed without dinner and with marks from a belt… You have no idea what you’ve got, kiddo. Regina is the best mom you could have wished for,” she finished. “Dammit Henry, she’s done nothing but love you and protect you. How can you say she’s evil? Please, name one thing she’s done to you that was evil.”

He tried to think of anything but he realized Emma was right. Regina has never hurt him. She was evil, though! “But she’s hurt Grandma! And she cast the curse.”

“And Grandma hurt her. It’s never a one-way street, kid. Plus, you shouldn’t punish your mom for things you don’t understand. She never gave up on you. She could have just sent you back, you know. But did she? No. Because she loves you no matter what and I don’t see any evil in that,” she petted his hair. “You are loved, Henry. You are loved very much. Your mom surely made some questionable choices, but she’s trying to be better. She’s not trying to change you; she’s trying to change herself _for_ you. I don’t want you to say she’s evil ever again. Are we clear?”

He nodded and tried to take it all in. It did make sense. He was safe here. Only Grandma said his mom was evil, but she obviously wasn’t. Not to him at least. “I’m sorry, Ma,” he said at the end.

“I’m not the one you should apologize to, kid,” she smiled. “You have a great mom, you know. And she deserves your love.”

“I have two great moms,” he smirked. “Can I talk to her? Can you tell her to come here?” he asked tentatively.

“You surely have one and I’ll work on being a great mom, too. And sure, I’ll tell her. Unless you want to tell her how evil she is,” Emma winked at him.

“No! She’s not evil. I see that now. Thanks, Ma.”

“No problem. Good night, kiddo. I’ll send your mom here.”

“Night, Ma.”

When she went to the corridor to find Regina, she found her leaning on the wall next to the door. It was hard for Emma to read her expression now. “You okay?” she asked quietly. Regina suddenly lurched forward and kissed her. To say Emma was shocked would be an understatement. She however wasn’t opposed to it. She placed her hands on Regina’s neck and responded to the kiss with same passion. The brunette pressed their bodies together and deepened the kiss. She just wanted to thank Emma for everything and she didn’t know how to. She acted on impulse.

They parted reluctantly and gave each other shy looks. “I … ehm,” Regina cleared her throat. “I’m sorry I was eavesdropping. I didn’t mean to. I’ll go make the bed in the guest room now,” she said.

“I can make the bed, you know. Go talk to Henry, he was asking for you,” she replied and stroked Regina’s shoulder. The brunette nodded and gave Emma one small smile before entering Henry’s room.

“You wanted to talk, my prince?” she asked when she reached his bed. She didn’t dare sit on it, though.

“Would you read me a story, Mom?” he asked and yawned.

“Of course, sweetheart. Which book do you want?” she asked him with so much adoration in her eyes. Henry saw it too.

“What about Harry Potter?” he asked.

“Harry Potter it is,” she exclaimed and went to grab the book from the bookshelf in his room. She took a chair and placed it next to the bed so she could read to him. He was eyeing her, debating with himself.

“Don’t you want to lay next to me?” he asked quietly. She always read to him this way.

“If you want to…” she smiled. Her back would surely hurt, but she didn’t care. Henry wanted her in his bed and he would always get what he wanted.

* * *

Regina went to the guest room when Henry fell asleep. The door was open and she couldn’t see Emma anywhere. Then she heard the shower being turned on. The Mayor looked at the bed and saw it was still unmade. _Of course, the bedding is in my room._ She went to retrieve it and came back to make the bed.

Emma emerged from the bathroom in just a towel when Regina was finishing. “I didn’t find the bedding,” the blonde apologized.

“I figured,” she replied. “I said I’ll do it anyway, so…” she smiled.

“How’s your back?” Emma asked. “You still didn’t show me my handy work, you know!” she smirked.

“Are you trying to strip me, Miss Swan?” she asked playfully.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Emma winked. “For real, though. How is it?”

“It’s still tender and I can’t really wash it. Some wounds remained opened.”

“Yet you won’t let me heal it…” she rolled her eyes.

“You’re correct. You could have died,” she snapped. Emma knew it was only because she was somehow afraid for her safety, which was cute.

“Well, now I know that and I won’t make the same mistake of overdoing it,” she shrugged.

“Emma, no. It’s dangerous. This will heal eventually.”

“Fine. Would you at least let me clean it then? You just said you couldn’t do it yourself,” she asked gently.

“That would be nice…” Regina nodded. It could still get infected and she really didn’t want that.

“Okay. So how about you take a shower while I change to my PJs and then I’ll have a look at it?” she suggested.

“Yes, that would work,” Regina agreed. She was happy Emma didn’t push her about the kiss. She didn’t know what she would say. She was overwhelmed with emotions in that moment. And now she also realized that Emma kissed her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mentions of marital rape

Emma took Henry to school and stopped at Granny’s. She missed the young wolf. She sat at the bar and smiled at the brunette. “So, what’s up?” she asked.

“Emma! Good to see you,” Ruby returned the smile. “Not much going on here, but you spill!” she grinned.

“Spill what?”

“Don’t know, everything?” she grinned again.

“There’s nothing to tell, Rubes,” Emma shrugged. “Besides, make me a coffee, will you?”

“Sure. Only one?” the wolf smirked.

“Ugh. For now, only one. I’ll take the second when I’m leaving.” Ruby wiggled her eyebrows at that and started to prepare the latté. “Seriously, what’s with that?” Emma asked again.

“I’m a wolf, Emma. I can smell very well, you know.”

“So?”

“So, all I get beside your scent is Regina.”

“Well, I…” Emma paused. “I live in her house,” she shrugged.

“Sure. That’s all it is. Right,” the wolf winked. “So how is living with the Evil Queen?”

“Don’t call her that,” she said above a whisper.

“Sorry. She did some shady things, though. Killed entire villages, killed her father… cursed us all here.”

“I know, I know. But I’m sure she has had her reasons. And seriously, Rubes? Cursed you here? What an awful life with running water and electricity,” the blonde winked.

“Well, I admit this part is not that bad,” she laughed. “I still don’t know how to justify her actions, though.”

“Well, I’ll let her tell me her side of the story at least.”

“Guess that’s a good start…” Ruby smiled. “You two would make a great couple, you know. I can see it.”

“What?” Emma spilled the coffee she just sipped.

“I’m just saying…” Ruby shrugged.

“You are delusional,” the blonde deadpanned.

“Oh, am I? She had mistresses, you know? In the Enchanted Forest. And then she had Graham but I think that’s only because she owned his heart…”

“How do you know that? Were you one of them?” she asked quietly.

“Me?” Ruby burst in laughter. “No, not me. I don’t think I’d mind, but no…” she was still grinning.

“We kissed,” Emma admitted, although very quietly. “But I don’t think it meant something to her. It was more of a spur of the moment,” she shrugged it off.

“Ha! I knew it!” Ruby exclaimed excitedly. “Did it mean something to you?”

“Maybe? Ugh, I don’t know. I don’t know anything now.”

“That only tells me it did mean something,” she winked. “And believe me when I say that Regina doesn’t do anything she wouldn’t be sure of. Spur of a moment maybe, but there would be no moment if she didn’t think about it before.”

“You think?” Emma asked shyly, meeting Ruby’s eyes.

“I’m sure,” the waitress confirmed with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

“Brought you coffee,” Emma shouted to the manor when she closed the main door.

“That’s lovely!” came a reply from the study. The sheriff headed that way then.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, placing the coffee at the wooden desk and then taking a seat on the small couch.

“I am fine, thank you,” Regina smiled. She still wore Emma’s t-shirt and looked incredibly casual in it.

“Is your back still hurting?”

“A bit, but this is okay,” Regina replied and studied the documents at her desk again.

“I can heal it,” the blonde smirked.

“Hush.”

“What are you reading?” Emma asked, trying to have a look at the documents.

“Some financial proposal from Mary Margaret. It was from before the curse broke and if she runs the city in the same manner as she filled this form, I think we can expect bankruptcy very soon,” Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Is it that bad?” Emma asked amused.

“This is just about new books for the school and she didn’t manage to fill in anything right, Emma. So yes, I’d say it’s that bad.”

“You should go back to the office, you know. And I should go back to the station. I don’t think David knows what he’s doing either,” the blonde was thinking out loud. “But you are not healed yet and I’m not leaving you alone.”

“I am fine, Emma,” Regina replied tentatively, with a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

“I know. You always are. Still…” she shrugged. “Would you tell me your side of the story?” Emma asked carefully.

“What do you mean?” the Queen looked up from the papers.

“The whole becoming the Evil Queen and such.”

“Oh. Well, I think you’ve heard enough. You know what I became.”

“I know what you became, but I’m interested in the ‘why it happened’. As I said, I don’t believe things are either black or white.”

“They were pretty black in my case, Emma…” Regina replied and took a deep breath, with hands on her temples and eyes closed.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. I don’t want to pressure you,” the blonde said. She wanted to know but not if Regina wasn’t ready to share.

“I think things changed inside of me when Mother killed the stable boy I fell in love with. His name was Daniel and he was very sweet. Unfortunately I was promised to the King and everything got much worse after the wedding,” the brunette started slowly, quietly. “I was married to your grandfather when I was 18. And Mother didn’t tell me what that entitled. She didn’t tell me he would want an heir. She only told me I would be a Queen,” Regina paused.

“Wait. Didn’t you sleep with the stable boy you loved?” Emma blurted. “Sorry.”

Regina chuckled at that but her face turned serious again. “I didn’t, no. Mother killed him before we shared more than a kiss,” she faced the desk again.

“Shit. Don’t tell me that…”

“Yes. My first sexual encounter was with the King. And no matter what your mother will say about him, he wasn’t a gentle man. He coddled Snow but everyone else was just… was there for his service. I often heard how Eva was more beautiful and that she would be with a child by now… I prayed not to get pregnant. And then I drank the potion. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t stop trying. He didn’t care about my tears; he didn’t care about my pleads of leaving me be. He only wanted an heir and my body was supposed to provide that,” she chuckled bitterly. “He wanted a mother to Snow but he also wanted his own son. And I was very pleasing to the eye. Not as pleasing as Eva, as he would often remind me, but pleasing enough that he would force himself on me every night never the less. I wanted him gone, Emma. I wanted to rip his heart out and crush it in front of his eyes. I suppose that was the turning point. I only wanted my happily ever after with Daniel. I wanted to have his children. Mother didn’t allow me such luxury, though. She was raising me to be a Queen. And she made sure I became one.

After every comparison to Eva, after every painful night, I just wanted the cold man out of my life. I started to plan how to free myself. I suppose you know the rest.”

Emma was quiet for a long time. Regina took that as defeat. Surely Emma didn’t understand her reasoning and would not forgive murder. The blonde then stood up and went to the mayor behind the desk. She leaned down and hugged her from behind and whispered to her ear: “I’m sorry.”

Regina whimpered. No one has ever said that to her. Felt that for her.

“It’s okay,” she reassured the other woman. “It was a long time ago.”

“Far from okay, Regina. Far from. What happened next?” Emma wanted to know, still not letting go of the smaller woman.

“Hmmm, I started to practice dark magic with Rumple, I guess. His teaching techniques were… brutal. He shaped me into what he wanted me to be.”

“Why this obsession with Snow, though?” Emma asked tentatively.

“She destroyed my happy ending! If it wasn’t for your mother, I would have lived with Daniel. We would escape and we would be happy. She spilled the secret to my Mother.”

“I don’t know, Regina. Didn’t you say your mother was mean? Wouldn’t she find you?”

“Perhaps…”

“I’m not saying my mother is a saint but… it was a little bit crazy on your part,” Emma chuckled, untangling herself from the Mayor. Regina immediately missed the warmth.

“A little bit,” she chuckled as well. “It was the darkness. I truly believed that destroying Snow’s happiness would bring back mine. I was so sure of it that I would sacrifice everything for it. And I did. I killed Rocinante, my favorite steed. And then I killed my father…” Regina said and started to shake a little at the memory. Emma sat at the edge of the table and took Regina’s hand in hers. “He was a good man. He never did anything to stop my Mother from torturing me but I didn’t hold that against him. He couldn’t. He had no magic. But I know he _loved_ me, Emma. He loved me and look where that got him,” a single tear spilled from brown eye.

“Bad circumstances,” the blonde shrugged. Regina chuckled at that.

“You just don’t want to see it, do you,” she smirked.

“Hey, I said you were a little crazy,” Emma replied defensively with a smile which Regina returned.

“I think I was hella crazy,” she admitted. “Learned that word from Henry…” she explained when Emma looked perplexed. “He’s the reason I tried to become better… I was so scared I’d lose him. And I wasn’t sure what would have happened if I did lose him.”

“He loves you, Regina. You’re his mom.”

“He thinks I’m evil. And _you_ are his mom in his eyes,” she slumped in the chair.

“I’m pretty sure he has started to realize it’s not entirely true. He loves you but he can’t see past all this yet… kinda like you and your little obsession with Snow,” Emma winked.

“Well, then I’m doomed, Emma!” she chuckled.

“Nah, we’ll figure it out,” she winked. “Can I ask one more thing? It’s more recent,” she hesitantly asked.

“Okay,” Regina nodded.

“Why did you…” Emma sighed and took a deep breath. “Why did you kill Graham?” she asked. This was something that bothered her for a long time.

Regina lost all colors from her face. She couldn’t tell Emma the truth. “I killed him because I was …” _jealous._ But she couldn’t say that, could she. “I didn’t mean to. It was an accident,” she changed the reply.

“Accident? Please tell me how you kill someone by accident,” the blonde pushed.

“Uhm. It happens all the time?” Regina said but it sounded as a question. “You forget the banana skin next to the stairs and someone slips?” she tried.

“Very sloppy murder, but fine. You, however crushed his heart. What are you not telling me?”

The Mayor knew she had to be honest. Consequences be damned.

“Okay, I’ll tell you…” she sighed. “I was jealous and most importantly he started to remember the Enchanted Forest after all your kisses, Savior.” She prayed that Emma skipped the first part and got right to the second. The one that _mattered_.

“You were jealous?!” Emma all but shouted.

 _So, this didn’t go as planned._ “Maybe,” she shrugged.

“Oh my god, Regina! Jealous of what? There was nothing between me and Graham.”

“Well I didn’t know that, did I,” she rolled her eyes. “Can we focus on the part where I said he started to remember? The curse was weakening.”

“Because of our kisses…” Emma chuckled. She couldn’t believe her ears.

“Obviously,” the Mayor rolled her eyes again.

“He kissed me twice, Regina. And only to see if he could feel.”

“I don’t want to hear about your rendezvous.”

“Oh wow,” the Savior chuckled. “I didn’t touch your plaything, Your Majesty.”

“Don’t call me that… and who said I was jealous of Graham?” she said before she thought better of it. Panic settled in her eyes once the words left her mouth. Kissing Emma out of the blue was one thing, admitting feelings, in any way, another.

“Well, I guess you deserve a reason why I didn’t touch him, then. Let’s say I had eyes on someone else,” she admitted with a little smirk. _So, Regina didn’t kiss me just like that…_ “Can I have one more question? This one is the worst,” Emma said quietly.

“Worse than what you’ve already asked? Not sure that’s possible,” Regina replied playfully. She was still hooked on the fact that Emma admitted attraction towards her. At least she hoped the sheriff was talking about her.

“It’s very… uhm, personal,” she averted her eyes.

“Of course, it is. Can we do it later then? I am quite exhausted, Emma.”

“Yes, sure. We can. Whenever you want. Should we get some lunch? I’ll need energy to heal you, you know,” she grinned.

“Don’t even start!”

“Oh, come on, teach me how to do it,” she pouted and looked exactly like Henry. Regina melted a little.

“It’s dangerous.”

“Yet you learned,” she shrugged and both made their way to the kitchen.

“And I paid the ultimate price!”

“And yet here you are… powerful, alive…” Emma pressed.

“You’re insufferable,” she rolled her eyes again.

“But cute! Come on, teach me. Don’t make me go to Rumple,” she pouted again.

“I would never let you go to him for magic lessons!” Regina replied horrified. Emma could see the pain in her features. “Fine. I’ll teach you. But we won’t start with healing!” she clarified.

“But that’s what we need,” Emma tried.

“It’s not. You need to understand magic and all processes before you start to heal. It’s very complicated, Emma.”

“Didn’t seem so complicated when I did it unknowingly,” she shrugged. She was playing with fire and she loved it.

“Enough!” the sorceress yelled. “Have some apple and be quiet while I make lunch,” Regina said and threw the apple at the sheriff.

“Solid throw!” Emma applauded. “Didn’t know you can throw like a champ.”

“I can do anything. I have magic. Forgot?” she smirked.

“How could I,” Emma rolled her eyes. “Anything though? Even lunch?”

“Even lunch,” she confirmed.

“Teach me?”

Regina rolled her eyes but decided this would be easier than healing. And it would exhaust the blonde the first time, so it was a win/win situation. “Fine. Be quiet, watch and learn.”

* * *

Emma wasn’t quiet. That much was expected, though. She was asking questions about every little task Regina did with magic. If anyone was getting exhausted, it was the Mayor.

It honestly took more energy than if she just cooked it. Emma also burned it few times because she was too eager and apparently quite powerful. Regina was relieved when they finally finished.

The exhaustion caught up with the blonde and she said she’d take a nap. Regina allowed herself to do the same after she cleaned the kitchen, of course.

Their slumber was however interrupted with knock on the door. More of a bang than a knock actually. Regina reluctantly got up to answer the door, but Emma beat her to it. She was glad. It’s not like she would be afraid of what was coming her way, not anymore. She was afraid of what would she do now that she got magic.

Emma answered the door while Regina stood right next to her. It was Snow again. At least she was alone this time.

“Emma!” she burst with joy and even made a move to hug her daughter. Regina probably couldn’t blame her but Emma’s stance was very rigid.

“What do you want?” she asked coldly.

“I actually wish to speak to Regina,” Snow sulked when she realized Emma wasn’t about to allow the hug.

“Well, she’s right here, so speak,” Emma deadpanned.

“Privately,” the pixie haired woman clarified.

“Not happening,” the blonde shook her head and Regina smiled to herself. When did the Savior become so protective of her?

“I have a proposal,” Snow tried again.

“Great. I’m sure we will be thrilled to hear it,” Emma replied mockingly.

“Emma, maybe Mary Margaret has something nice to say,” Regina smirked. She knew by experience it wouldn’t happen.

“Won’t you let me in?” Snow asked. She didn’t want to talk between the door.

“No,” replied Regina and Emma in unison.

“Fine!” Snow said through gritted teeth. _This is not how you treat a monarch_ … “I have a proposal for Regina,” she started again, hoping they would let her in the hallway at least. When none of them stepped aside, she scoffed and continued. “If Regina wants to come to her office, I will allow it,” she said.

“Oh, how generous, Snow!” Regina laughed, a deep, scary laugh. Emma had goosebumps from it and she hoped this would never be directed at her.

“Yes, I know. But I figured it’s something you wanted,” she shrugged, clearly completely missing the sarcasm.

“So, it has nothing to do with the fact you have no idea how to run this city?” Regina mocked.

“I am doing just fine. I ran a kingdom, in case you forgot.”

“How could I?” she smirked again. Emma was observing this conversation and didn’t like any part of it.

“Okay, Mary Margaret. If that’s all, I think Regina can come back. Once she feels better, that is,” Emma added for good measure. She still smelled something fishy here, though.

“That’s not all!” Snow shrieked. “I’ll allow Regina back in the office if she will stop seeing you!”

“Excuse me?!” Emma asked.

Snow looked at Regina with distaste and then looked back at her daughter. “She’s doing this just to spite me, Emma. Can’t you see? She’s just using you. I won’t let it happen, though. I am willing to trade my place in the office for your wellbeing.”

Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Regina however, didn’t look that surprised. She was visibly fuming. Her jaw was clenched, her fists as well. What Emma found most dangerous though was that her eyes were getting a hint of purple.

The blonde turned from her mother and faced Regina directly. “Look at me,” she pleaded. So far, the mayor was still throwing daggers at Snow with her stare. _How dare Snow?! How dare she imply such things?!_

After a second plea, Regina finally gave up and looked at the Savior. Her gaze softened right away. She was afraid of Emma’s reaction more than anything. “I know you’re not using me,” the blonde started quietly, but steadily. “I don’t believe anything she says, okay? Let’s not let the darkness win. I am staying here no matter what, as long as you want to have me here.”

“Of course, I want you here,” she replied louder than intended. Thankfully Emma just smiled and turned to face Snow again. This time she was standing in front of Regina.

“Thank you for the offer, Mary Margaret. Regina will gladly return to the office. Tell David I will return to the sheriff’s station as well. And since you’re so concerned about my wellbeing, I am happy to say I am staying here, with Regina. I’m well here. Very well in fact. End of discussion,” she said and all but closed the door in Snow’s face. She didn’t want to hear anything else. There was nothing left to say.

Regina smiled at her and let out a chuckle. “Was that a way to treat your mother, sheriff?” she teased the blonde.

“She’s not my mom,” Emma shook her head.

“Emma… she is,” the brunette replied quietly.

“No, she’s not. She gave me up. I never had a mom during my childhood and I surely don’t need one now,” the savior shrugged and headed back to the living room.

“It was my fault,” she swallowed and followed Emma. “You’d have grown up with them if it wasn’t for the curse.”

“Maybe I’d have grown up with them, but what kind of a life would have it been? She doesn’t care what I want, she only cares about what she wants. I’d have to marry some prince I wouldn’t be interested in and maybe I’d become the Evil Queen,” she laughed. Regina raised an eyebrow at that. “You never know, Regina. Weren’t you all kind and happy before your mom sold you to an old man?” Emma questioned and the brunette nodded. “See? I doubt I’d enjoy some spoiled prince. Princess maybe but prince? Nah,” Emma sighed. “BUT Snow made her choice. The curse was unfortunate, but I could have been cursed with all of them, not left alone in a completely different world.”

“I would have probably killed you, Emma,” the mayor admitted very quietly, barely above a whisper.

“You think you’d killed an infant?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. You were supposed to be the Savior. You were supposed to break my curse.”

“Well, better dead than feeling unwanted and unworthy my whole life,” she shrugged.

“Don’t say that!” Regina hissed.

“You don’t say that! You don’t know what you would have done. Wasn’t it too late anyway? Wasn’t the curse already there?”

“There was still some time to spear.”

“Fine. I don’t believe you would have killed me, Regina. I think you would have let me be cursed and maybe you’d have even taken me from them and raised me as your own. Ever thought of that?”

Regina shook her head. She wasn’t entirely sure she would have killed the little child either. She was at her peak of darkness at that time, though. She had just killed her father. Snow’s offspring probably wouldn’t make the cut. _But wouldn’t taking her daughter away from her be even better as revenge?_

“What are you thinking about?” the blonde smiled and brushed Regina’s shoulder lightly.

“Whether I’d understand back then that taking you away from Snow would hurt her more than just simply killing you.”

“Well, isn’t that kind of what you did, though?”

“Perhaps. But she never knew what’s missing. If I adjusted the curse and kept you, I’d have made sure she suffered.”

“And we’re back to ‘a little crazy’,” Emma grinned.

“Oh, hush!” Regina replied playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little crazy with this chapter. I need to warn you that it is heavy. And long. Heavy and long, that’s how I roll.  
> Triggers: mentions of non-con, child abuse, death (no known character), very brief mention of DragonQueen, self-harm

Days were slow. Regina refused to go back to the office.

First, she wanted Snow to come and _beg_. There was no way the brat could run the town for much longer without everything falling apart. Regina had all the documents ready on her desk. At least, all documents she knew were in need of filling up and submitting correctly.

And second, she kind of got used to this little bubble she had with Emma. The sheriff also refused to return to the office, claiming her job is to protect those in need and Regina was surely very much in need.

They had breakfast together every morning. Emma took Henry to school, came back with the news and sometimes latté from Granny’s. Then, they would work together on some paperwork and then they started to make lunch. After lunch, they usually had magic lessons. Emma was a quick learner, completely oblivious to the power she held. These tasks took days for Regina to learn back then, while Emma managed during one lesson sometimes. These lessons usually exhausted them, especially Regina, since her back was still not healed, and the aftermath of the wounds was still present. Of course, Emma offered to heal it every damn day, after every damn lesson. And of course, Regina refused every time. The closest thing to healing was the ointment she let the blonde massage into her back. It was soothing and she got used to the gentle touch. She grew very comfortable around the blonde in general and allowing Emma to heal her would mean that she would lose these moments.

Regina knew by now that Emma was perfectly capable of healing her. She had the strength. Problem was that Regina never really practiced healing. She knew the theory but couldn’t do it herself. She guessed the limited guidance she could provide would be enough for the Savior, though. But then again, she would miss these moments when Emma applied the ointment at her wounds. She would miss Emma’s quiet questions whether she’s not putting too much pressure on her back and therefore hurting her. Regina always smiled at the concern and replied, ‘it’s fine.’ She would let Emma heal her when she would be ready to let this go and that time has yet to come.

After the aftercare and sometimes nap, Emma would go pick Henry up from school and they would do homework with him. Usually, they divided the work, so Regina would teach him history and chemistry, as it was very similar to alchemy and potions, and Emma would help with science and geography. The bickering came when Henry had English homework, both grammar and literature. Emma eyed the exercise in the book while Regina scoffed. “You can’t be serious.”

“What?!” Emma asked, turning her head to face the brunette.

“You can’t seriously think I’d let you teach him English!”

“For your information I’m good at English,” the blonde deadpanned.

“Are you? And where did you get that impression?”

“Well, I’m talking English, ain’t I?” she rolled her eyes.

“Ain’t I,” Regina repeated in a mocking tone. “Stick with math, Miss Swan. This is my field.”

“Oh? It doesn’t mean you’re great at English just because you’re ancient, you know,” Emma teased and stuck out her tongue.

Regina took a deep breath, getting ready to shout at the insufferable sheriff. _How dare she?_

“Moms…” Henry rolled his eyes. He was used to his mothers arguing over the simplest of things. He knew they didn’t really mean it. They were usually smiling during the exchange and just teasing each other.

“Sorry, Henry,” Regina immediately softened, kissing his forehead. Emma melted every time at the look the former Queen was giving their son. So, she backed off.

“Sorry, kid. I’ll let your ancient mom have this,” she winked, earning a glare from Regina. She would pay for this later.

And then after dinner, when Henry was safely tucked in bed, they would talk with a glass of wine, sometimes in front of the TV and sometimes on the porch. They were learning things about each other every day. They were learning to fully open up and trust someone else, rather than only themselves.

* * *

Today was no exception. They were sitting in the living room, cozy together on the couch, TV playing in the background and after the first bottle of wine, Regina remembered something. “Didn’t you want to ask me something?”

Emma had no idea what the other woman was referring to so she just shook her head: “I don’t think so.”

“You wanted to ask me some personal question the other day. I think I’ve had enough wine to be able to answer you now,” she smiled. They both knew the amount of alcohol they were consuming was because their walls were way too high and alcohol helped with lowering them and opening up.

“Right. That,” Emma nodded and gulped more wine. She also needed courage to even ask this.

“You’re making me nervous, dear,” Regina smiled, encouragingly. She knew she would most likely not like the question, less answering it. But, it felt nice to be able to tell someone her past. To share. And Emma didn’t judge her. Emma understood most of her actions and if she didn’t, she at least didn’t beat her for it.

“Graham,” Emma only replied.

“I thought we’ve covered that,” she sighed.

“No, I don’t mean the end,” Emma paused. “I meant the whole ordeal. I can’t imagine you having an affair after what you told me. Strictly sexual relationship…” she finished. “It kinda made sense before, you know. We all have needs, I guess. But it stopped making sense after you told me about your past. Don’t get me wrong, I’m really, really happy that you could get past that! Like really happy. But, I just found your affair strange, that’s all.”

“To be honest, I don’t think I’m past that, Emma. It’s also a reason why Graham didn’t have a heart…” she whispered. “We would need to go very far in the past for you to understand…” she continued, not really adding any volume to her shaking voice. _Would I really tell Emma everything?_

“It’s okay, Regina. We don’t have to. You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry I asked in the first place,” Emma apologized immediately, seeing the shadow crossing Regina’s face. She knew the shadow herself very well.

“I would need to tell you one day anyway. Why not today then,” she smiled weakly, eyeing the glass in her hand. “But I want to know one thing in return,” she raised her eyes to meet Emma’s.

“I guess that’s fair. Ask away,” the blonde nodded.

“You have a lion tattoo on your wrist,” Regina pointed. “What’s the meaning?”

“So, I asked about your sexual past and all you want to know is the meaning behind my tattoo?” Emma chuckled to which Regina just shrugged. The blonde could tell her only about the tattoo and not why she got it in the first place, but she knew the game they were playing and she would need to lay all cards on the table. “Okay, well… I got it because my skin is deeply scarred beneath it. That happened in one of the foster families,” Emma stated, getting lost in thoughts she locked deep inside her brain.

Regina, meanwhile, took the wrist in her own hand and observed it. She never noticed the scars; the tattoo was covering it perfectly. She could, however, feel the damaged skin when she trailed her thumb over the tattoo.

“They believed in physical punishments,” Emma scoffed. “I burned dinner because the washing machine just finished and I was instructed to hang the clothes right away. I thought I’d have more time before the eggs burned, but as it turned out, that was not the case. As a punishment, the father spilled the burned oil on my wrist. He was aiming on my hand but I managed to slip it. I was sent to my room without dinner and with burned wrist as a reminder of how useless and stupid I am. I was around ten.”

“You’re not useless,” Regina answered, swallowing hard. “Nor stupid,” she added because she was sure the blonde would throw it at her.

Emma just shrugged her shoulders. “I got the lion when I ran from the foster system and saved up some money. I didn’t want to look at the scar. I didn’t need the reminder of those times… I know the scar is still beneath the tattoo, but I like my lion. I never liked the scar.”

“Are they still alive? Those people that did this to you?” she asked, still holding the inked wrist.

“Don’t know, don’t care. Why?”

“Because I’d make them pay for what they put you through!” she sneered. “You were just a child. How could they?”

“I wasn’t a child to them, not really. I was income and a servant. Plus, I’m pretty sure you know what it’s like to have abusive parent,” Emma paused. “At least they had nothing to do with me. Your mother on the other hand…” she swallowed. “Isn’t the lip scar courtesy of her?”

Regina sighed and averted her eyes, the topic heavy. _Mother only wanted the best for me._ “Mother scarred me in many ways, but surprisingly this is not one of them. Don’t forget, she wanted me on a throne. She would never do anything to my visage. All the little nips are hidden and she usually made the fairies heal me,” she smiled bitterly. Her mother surely had her ways. “This scar,” she pointed to her lip, “is my doing.”

“What?” Emma asked, shock evident on her face.

Regina chuckled at the reaction. “Well, I told you, the King was always comparing me to Eva. I was never beautiful enough. After yet another dinner and a remark of how Eva was better in every way, I lost it. I went to my chambers and broke the mirror. I eyed the shard of glass and thought that if I deform my face even more, he might be so repulsed that he wouldn’t want to touch me anymore. I cut my lip. It hurt and I cried but I was satisfied with the outcome. I was so sure that when he saw it later that night, he would turn on his heels and never return,” Regina paused to sip the wine. “Well, it didn’t work. He didn’t even ask what happened…”

“Jesus Christ,” the blonde breathed out. “How could he make you feel that way?!” she fumed. “Especially considering you _are_ beautiful. Dammit, Regina. You’re smoking hot, you know that, right? You must know that now.”

“Thank you, dear,” Regina blushed and eyed the glass. She did not know. No one has ever said that to her so how could she. “I can’t be, though,” she sighed. When Emma questioned with her face, she explained: “I can’t be beautiful with this thing on my lip,” she shrugged. “I wanted it gone right after he tried to conceive an heir again, the cut not working at all. But I could have only do so much without magic, and when I learned, it was too dark for me to heal it anyway.”

“I’d heal it for you, but I think it’s sexy. I like it.”

“You what?” Regina questioned, not believing her ears.

“I said that I like it. It gives you a sort of badass look,” she smiled and leaned closer, giving Regina enough time to pull away or stop her. When Regina didn’t do such a thing, she gave small peck on the scar and felt Regina’s breath hitch. She then placed her hand at the side of Regina’s face and run her thumb over the flushed cheek. “You are beautiful. I’d heal the scar if you’d want me to, now that I know how you got it. It’s a bad reminder of awful times. But just so you know, it doesn’t take anything from your beauty away. You are still beautiful, maybe even more so, and I will keep saying that to you every day and then when you believe me, we can talk about removing the scar.”

“Emma…” Regina was left speechless. She was just looking deep inside Emma’s eyes for any sort of dishonesty, for any negative emotion but she found none. Emma was looking adoringly at her and when she pulled away and sat next to her on the couch again, Regina felt like crying. She definitely needed to tell the Savior everything if she wanted to have this with the blonde.

“I’m just saying that when I’m done with you, you will love yourself. Well, maybe not love, but you will accept every aspect of yourself and the scar won’t bother you anymore because the scar is who you are: a fighter and a survivor.”

Regina was looking at Emma in bewilderment and the tear rolled from her eye after all. The Savior was supposed to break the curse, break her… she wasn’t supposed to fix her and bring a happy ending.

“I promise you that even if you don’t want me as a partner, I will make sure you know how beautiful you actually are,” the blonde added.

“Why wouldn’t I want you?” the brunette asked, dumbstruck.

“No one ever has,” Emma shrugged.

“Okay, now _you_ listen to me,” Regina locked eyes with the green orbs and turned her position on the couch to face the blonde better. “It’s the curse of a Savior. You were supposed to end up here from the very beginning and I suppose that wouldn’t have happened if some people would have adopted you and made you their own. You were not from this world, Emma. It only makes sense you couldn’t fit in it. I am sorry your childhood was so terrible; I am sorry you never felt wanted, but I will make it _my_ mission to prove to you that I do want you. Even your idiotic parents want you. Your son wants you. Everyone here wants you. You are finally _home._ ”

Now it was Emma’s time to remain silent, sipping the wine. It did make sense but at the same time, why were all those people so mean to her? She never did anything, not as a child at least. “It sounds nice but I guess that if there wasn’t something wrong with me, they wouldn’t treat me that way.”

“That part I frankly don’t understand. However, it might just be the price. Every curse has a price, clearly even being the Savior. It made you tough, you know. How did you say it? Fighter and survivor? That’s exactly who you are as well. I can’t imagine someone weak would be able to break my curse and so here we are. Imagine you’d grow up in a house full of love and no challenges. You’d come here as Snow White,” Regina chuckled at the image and Emma joined her. “Plus, I won’t allow you to question my answers! I didn’t question yours, but since we’re on it; I am not beautiful.”

“You are and I’ll make sure you will accept that one day. And if you think the ‘I can’t be beautiful’ was you _not_ questioning my answers, then you have a very bad memory,” Emma snickered.

“And you are wanted. My mission has just started,” Regina informed.

The second bottle of wine was half way finished when Regina refilled their glasses again. She needed the liquid courage. She didn’t have a problem sharing with Emma, but digging into her own past, into _this_ part of her past, was definitely very painful.

“Emma, I do need to tell you about Graham and everything around it,” she started slowly. “As you guessed, I am not really over the nights with the King and I suppose I need to tell you everything from the beginning because I am not sure how I would let you…” she paused. “I am not sure how I would let you touch me in any intimate way if you didn’t understand what I went through. But, it’s a very dark past and I’d understand if you don’t want to touch me at all after hearing it. I actually do expect you to walk out this door once I’m finished, but I need to tell you, nevertheless, if there’s even a tiny chance of us of having a relationship.”

Emma nodded and took Regina’s hand in hers, hoping it would encourage the woman and to let her know that no matter what she hears, she won’t walk out on her. She can guess it won’t be pretty but they can always talk about things, no need for a dramatic exit.

“Okay, so,” Regina took a deep breath and braced herself. Emma’s stroking thumb was calming her but she wasn’t proud of the things she did and she never said them out loud. “As you know, I was with the King for my first time and repeatedly after that. Sex meant pain. I didn’t understand why people would do it. I mean, I understood it was for reproduction and I always felt so bad for those mom’s-to-be. That was until I stumbled across two of my maidens having sex. They weren’t in pain, in fact, they were enjoying themselves very much. There were no tears, only cries of pleasure,” Regina laughed bitterly. “It was long after I was proclaimed the Evil Queen. People feared me. I had power over everything and everyone, except my orgasms, let’s say,” the former Queen chuckled, blushing. “Oh god, this is embarrassing,” she sighed, eyeing the glass once more.

“You wanna hear embarrassing? You’re talking to someone who got knocked up during the first time, so…” Emma laughed.

“Oh?” the brunette asked. “I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah… but at least it wasn’t painful, you know. More than normally, that is. Neal was many things, but careless was not one of them. He made sure I was okay. Well, I suppose he was slightly careless, considering he got me pregnant, but that’s a discussion for another time,” Emma chuckled.

“It’s good he made sure you’re okay,” she nodded.

“Yeah. But getting knocked up on the first try whatsoever is definitely embarrassing so you don’t need to feel bad. Plus, I won’t laugh,” the Savior smiled, stroking Regina’s palm reassuringly.

“I know,” Regina answered and smiled back. Emma refilled their glasses and took Regina’s hand in hers again. “I’m not proud of what happened next, Emma.”

“I’m not proud of many things,” the blonde shrugged.

Regina looked at her, studied her for a moment. She was sure the Savior had regrets but she hasn’t killed anyone, has she?

“I entered the room, startling them,” she begun.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_“Why are you doing this? What’s there to gain?” the Evil Queen asked her maidens._

_“Your Majesty?” one of them replied, scared, both immediately covering themselves with the duvet. They weren’t doing anything forbidden, but they both had men waiting for them at home. They figured that was not the problem since the Queen killed hers, but…_

_“You seemed to enjoy what you were doing. How?” she asked again._

_“Ehm, it’s very pleasurable, Your Majesty,” one of them answered._

_Regina scoffed at that. There was no pleasure in sex. But then again, they really seemed to like what was happening. Maybe women can do it better? She was no fool, she had tension building in the pit of her belly more often than not. Maybe these women knew how to release it? Would she survive that, though? It seemed very intense._

_“Show me,” the monarch demanded, not realizing what she was asking._

_The girls looked at each other, horror in their eyes. They were petrified._

_“You,” Regina pointed her finger at one of them. “You will show me,” she ordered, still very oblivious._

_The girl left the bed on wobbly legs. The Queen was breathtaking and they often fantasized about getting into her bedchambers, but this didn’t feel right. Not when Sara was watching…_

_She swallowed and knelt in front of the monarch, Regina watching her every move. When a pair of very shaky hands touched the zipper of her pants, the Queen hissed and killed the girl on the spot. She didn’t want the girl to touch her!_

_A loud shriek awoken her from the dismay and she looked at the other girl. Said woman jumped out the bed and knelt beside her lover. She didn’t say anything, scared she would meet the same fate, she just stroked blonde hair and cried silently._

_“No one can touch me,” the Queen hissed, unmoved by the situation._

_“Then how was she supposed to show you?” the girl said and bit her tongue. This was their Queen and employer. She couldn’t let her pain get the best of her._

_“Can you achieve this pleasure with a man as well?” the Queen let the slip of tongue slide._

_“Not my choice of a partner, but yes. If he is good enough,” she said bitterly, still pleading the universe to bring her lover back to the living._

_The Queen nodded; this was pretty informative after all. She had to get rid of this girl as well. She knew too much now. The Queen couldn’t afford the rumors. She supposed she was actually doing her a favor, considering how many tears the woman shed for the blonde. They will be together again now. She flicked her wrist with that thought and just like that she was the only one living in that room._

_She made her way back to the chambers, deep in thoughts. She figured she would try to relieve the tension inside her body with her own hand. She supposed it would be pretty intuitive, she just didn’t have a reason to do so. She didn’t believe it would be anything pleasant, until now._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Tears spilled from brown eyes, regret deep now that she felt something again. She killed innocents. They were just answering her questions and obeying her commands, and very bad commands at that.

Regina was somehow shocked the Savior didn’t leave yet. She was even more shocked that the hand was still holding hers. She couldn’t look up and meet Emma’s eyes, though.

“That’s bad, Regina. Not gonna lie. But based on your reaction I can see you regret it, don’t you?” Emma said after she gathered her thoughts.

“Of course, I regret it now. The whole situation was just wrong on my part. I would never force anyone. I don’t know what I was thinking,” she sighed. “And then on top of that, I took their lives. Emma, I…” she sobbed. The blonde took the startled woman in her arms, being careful with her injuries, and stroked her hair. “I took many lives during my ruling, but I always thought it was justified. _This_ was not justified. There is no angle from which it would be justified.”

“Look at it this way,” Emma said, still holding her. “Look how far you’ve come. You now know it was wrong. You didn’t even blink back then, let alone think about the act.”

“I was a monster,” the brunette replied between sobs, clutching to Emma. She wouldn’t leave this position as long as Emma allowed it.

“You were desperate and broken. Of course, that’s not an excuse for killing someone, but as I said, you now know it was wrong so that’s progress,” the blonde replied, stroking Regina’s back where she knew were no injuries anymore.

“I don’t deserve you. You should have walked out the door,” she whispered.

“Do you want me to?”

“No,” the brunette shook her head immediately.

“Then I’m staying. I’m sure you could use a small break now, so I’ll tell you something from my past,” Emma smiled and kissed Regina’s crown. The gesture natural, she didn’t even think about it. Regina tightened the grip and settled her head in the crook of Emma’s neck, listening to her heartbeat.

“I also have a scar. Much bigger than on my wrist and it’s not from my childhood. It’s from the time I spent in prison,” Emma started. “You’ll see it on my ribs. It’s in a shape of a crescent and it’s a mark. One of the gang leaders marked me. Said I was so young and beautiful… pristine. She saved me.

The women I was locked up with were… well, many times brutal. They would chew you up and spit you out if you weren’t careful enough. I was street smart, but I still couldn’t compete with them. I was young, just gave birth and gave up my child. It wasn’t the best time of my life, let’s say,” Emma chuckled bitterly. “The woman that marked me was called ‘The Moon’ and she stumbled across me when another gang leader took my lunch. It was right after I gave birth so I wasn’t in a mood to fight. I kinda gave up.

That made me an easy target. The Moon told me later that she knew on that day I wouldn’t walk out the prison unharmed if she didn’t do something.

Later, in the evening, I had an episode with some women in the shower. I was still skinny even after the birth because I never really ate much and, according to them, I was pleasing to the eye. They wanted to force themselves on me. I tried to tell them that I just gave birth and I wasn’t healed but they just laughed, ‘Who said something about your pleasure?’ They forced me on my knees, and I fought them. That’s when The Moon came to my rescue. She shouted at everyone that I was hers. She was an older woman, around her fifties and she was very fierce. I knew I couldn’t fight her off. She probably spent most days in the gym.

I braced myself for the inevitable. What I didn’t expect, was for the woman to hand me a towel and help me to my feet. I was still awaiting the attack, anything… it never came. Not from her and not from anyone else,” the blonde smiled. She did miss the old goat. She should write her a letter.

“And the scar?” Regina asked tentatively.

“Right. The scar is the reason why no one ever attacked me. The Moon cut the scar herself, apologizing while doing so. The crescent, or half a moon if you may, was her mark. All the gang had it and they were untouchable. Now, I wasn’t part of the gang at all, but the rest of the prison couldn’t know and hence the scar.

And if you’re wondering what made The Moon save me, then I have no answers. I’m nothing special. She did say I reminded her of her daughter, though. She was supposed to be the same age as me. She always called me her Little Swan,” Emma swallowed back the tears. The Moon was the closest thing to mother she’s ever had. “I never learned her name, though. She never told me and believe me when I say that I asked. She always said that I will leave that place and will fly out as a bird. Free. That is why she never told me. Said that I need to forget about the prison, including her, or I will never be able to spread my wings and fly. I think the old goat idolized me,” Emma chuckled. “Anyway, I made it out of the prison in one piece thanks to her. I will never forget her. I have been sending her letters time to time, you know. The receiver is always ‘The Moon’ and I hope she gets them. I hope she is safe and sound. She was in prison with a lifetime sentence, so she probably did something shady, but as you can see, she was a good person. She was good to me and she surely saved one little swan from a terrible fate.”

Regina looked at Emma with a small smile on her lips. “I do hope she is safe, too,” she whispered, smirking. “Just promise me you won’t ever call me an old goat,” she laughed.

“Oh my god, you’re right. You’re actually way older than Old Goat, aren’t you?!” the blonde burst into laughter.

“I will kill you!” Regina threatened, laughing. “I am so glad she took care of you,” the brunette admitted.

“Yeah. Me too. She actually taught me that things are not black and white and people usually have two faces. She was in a prison and yet she was so kind.”

“Maybe something changed her. Her daughter, perhaps.”

“Maybe,” she replied and they settled in silence, the remains of the wine in the glasses. Emma was ready to call it a night because she couldn’t imagine Regina would be able to tell her more. The woman must be exhausted. “We should go to sleep,” she suggested. It was half past eleven. The ride down the memory lane took them hours.

“I need to tell you the rest, Emma. It’s now or never…” the brunette sighed. She knew she wouldn’t be able to bring the subject up again. She was also safely tucked in Emma’s embrace.

The sheriff wanted to ask whether she was sure, but she heard the determination in her voice. The question would be pointless. “Okay,” she breathed out. “So, Graham?” she asked, trying to get Regina back on track.

“Graham,” the brunette sighed. “You need to know that what we were doing was consensual. I would never put anyone through what I’ve suffered,” she started, still slightly ashamed. “Although, I admit it surely wasn’t ideal,” she sighed again. “The Huntsman came to my castle, eyeing me boldly. My servants never dared, not when I could see them anyway. _He_ was different. I admit, I was intrigued by him. Our chemistry worked, even I knew that back then, but I couldn’t imagine I’d bare all my layers in front of him. I had no real friends, I only had enemies, and the only one I let touch me until then, was Maleficent. And Mal was a woman.”

“Wait, did I just kill your ex?” Emma snorted.

“We were never a thing,” Regina rolled her eyes. “Anyway, Graham was working for me and he always made sure I knew just how much he wanted me.

He came back from the hunt one day, just when I learned that Snow escaped again, and I was furious. I pressed him against the nearest wall and kissed him mad. I honestly don’t know what possessed me at that moment. But when he tried to take control, I froze and shoved him away from me. He waited patiently.

I couldn’t bear the thought that he would… well, I just couldn’t,” Regina shivered and pressed herself even tighter to Emma, the heartbeat soothing her. “He still waited, though. I asked him if he would do anything to get me, and he answered yes, without a flinch. That’s when I took his heart. I’m not proud of it either, but I needed to know he would stop if I asked him. I needed to know he wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want…” Regina closed her eyes. “I never ordered him to fuck me. I would never order him that,” she whispered. “He did want it. He did want me. Taking his heart was just a way for me to… well…”

“I understand,” Emma reassured her. “I can’t say I agree with it, but I understand you. Plus, even though Graham probably had little to say to that, he clearly did want it. You can’t order the heart for the dick to work,” the Savior shrugged, laughing. “That was obviously all you.”

“Oh, do shut up, Miss Swan!” Regina threatened, chuckling.

“Will you take my heart?” the blonde whispered, growing serious. The hint of why Emma asked not lost on either of them. She wanted to get intimate with the Queen one day.

“What? No, never,” Regina untangled herself from the soft body to look in Emma’s eyes. “Please, believe me. I am not the same person. I would never do that now,” she swallowed hard.

“I believe you, Regina,” Emma smiled gently, cupping the brunette’s face. “I just meant that you can have it…”

“What?” the Queen asked, flabbergasted.

“If it would help, you know.”

“Emma, do you have any idea what you’re suggesting right now. I could control you; I could kill you…” Regina replied, still horrified.

“I trust you,” Emma shrugged, as if it was nothing. “So, if you want, you can have it.”

“No,” Regina shook her head. “No, we will leave it exactly where it is,” she replied, touching Emma’s chest where her heart beat steadily.

“Okay,” the blonde smiled, placing her hand on top of Regina’s.

“You would really let me…?” the Mayor swallowed the rest of the sentence.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. At that, Regina leaned closer and kissed her with everything she was. It was a slow sensual kiss, and neither woman wanted it to stop.

When they parted, foreheads pressed together, they decided it was time for bed. They weren’t tired right now with the burst of energy from the kiss, but they both knew today was not the day to take things any further.

* * *

Emma made her way to Regina’s bedroom, after her shower, to apply the ointment. She kissed her shoulder when she was done, and whispered to her ear, “You’re beautiful.” Then, she observed the cuts properly. It looked better, but still not healed and Emma growled.

“Anything the matter, dear?” Regina asked, amused.

“Why won’t you just let me heal you?” she asked for the millionth time.

“Hmmm, does tomorrow work for you?”

“What?” Emma stumbled from the bed and faced the brunette. “Will you finally let me?”

“Maybe,” Regina shrugged.

“Tomorrow, then!” Emma exclaimed happily.

“I said maybe,” the Mayor rolled her eyes.

“And I said tomorrow, so I need to go get some rest. Good night, Regina,” the blonde said and kissed the plump lips. She needed to be careful not to get lost in them, though, especially when Regina nipped at her lower lip. Reluctantly, she pulled away and whispered one more time, “You’re beautiful.”

“And you’re wanted,” she smiled and laid down, watching Emma leave. She didn’t let the Savior heal her because she wasn’t ready to let go of their moments, but she had a feeling they had even better moments ahead. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, and that’s something that hasn’t happened in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I know Regina had the scar from before the King but just… you know… technically Lana has it and I wanted to give Regina some story about it as well.
> 
> -Chapter Graham… well, guys, don’t let me start on that one. I’m just gonna say that if Adam and Edy ever at least asked their female friend (ANY female friend) about opinions on this affair, I bet the HuntMayor (yes, I just created this) would never see the light
> 
> -I kinda like the story of old goat :) Thought I’d give young Emma at least something good. Im aware I didn’t really describe her and that’s cuz I wanted you to imagine whoever you’d like in that role


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought we could use some fluff after the previous chapter ;) I grew soft...

The town was still very hostile towards the former Queen, but the blonde didn’t want to trouble Regina more than necessary. Things would change, she was sure of it, and so she was hinting all day about her incredible sleep and stamina. Regina smirked at that, being very well aware what the blonde wanted to say. After lunch and before their usual magic lessons, Regina closed herself in her study, informing Emma she had work to do. The blonde sported such a pout that the Mayor nearly gave up, but she remembered her ‘work to do’ was for Emma’s safety.

Unfortunately, of course, the Sheriff was not having it. She stormed into the office, demanding answers. “You promised!” she pouted again.

“I actually didn’t, if you recall,” the brunette smirked, not lifting her head up from the book.

“REGINA!” came the scoff. “Why are you being so difficult about it? I just want to help,” Emma tried to reason.

“And I won’t let you help me until I know it won’t hurt _you_ ,” she replied firmly.

“It won’t hurt me,” the blonde rolled her eyes.

“Oh?” Regina raised her eyebrows and looked at Emma. “I suppose that changes the situation completely, since you’re so sure you won’t hurt yourself in the process. Since you’ve been using magic for what now? Two weeks? Yes, two weeks. That surely makes you an expert,” the brunette sighed. Of course, she would be happy if her back stopped aching, but she would never put the blonde in danger. She needed to study the healing spell properly first.

“No need to get all snarky,” she rolled her eyes. “I actually am an expert, just so you know! Product of true love, the Savior… all that crap,” she shrugged. “I bet I could produce a fireball right away if you just told me how.”

“I will never teach you that. Don’t play with darkness, Emma. It will consume you. That spell’s main purpose is to _hurt._ I can’t teach you that and risk your purity.”

“Risk my purity?” Emma laughed. “Who says that?” she chuckled.

“Well, I say that. Now, off you go. I need to study and you’re distracting me.”

“Oh? Am I, Madame Mayor?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows and licked her lips. Regina rolled her eyes at that. She really needed to get the spell right.

“You actually are,” she nodded. “And if you want me to let you heal me, you better let me study. I thought we could do it in the evening but seeing how determined you are to distract me from my studies, we can try another week, when I actually get a grip of the healing process!”

“NO!” the blonde shrieked. “Tonight! We will do it tonight! You could have just said you needed to study, you know,” she teased and made her exit.

* * *

Regina was so deep in her magical books that she had no concept of time. A soft knock disturbed her from the research and when she lifted her head, she was greeted with a grinning Henry. _How did he get home? Or more so, when? What time is it?_

“Hi, mom,” he smiled. “It’s time for dinner,” he informed her.

“Dinner?” Regina asked, confused. She thought it’s around four which meant she had at least another hour before she had to start making dinner.

“Yeah. It’s seven,” he shrugged.

“Seven?!” she jumped up from her seat. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! I suppose we will have to order some food. Making dinner would take too long,” she sighed. She really didn’t fancy take away.

“Ma made dinner. And she said not to disturb you, so we didn’t,” he shrugged again.

“Emma made dinner?” Regina repeated.

“Duuuuh,” Henry replied only to be scolded for it immediately. “Sorry, mom. But yeah, dinner’s ready. Will you join us or should we fix you a plate?”

“No, of course, I’ll join,” she replied and made her way from behind her desk. Her back was sore even more from the all-day sitting, and her head throbbed a little, too much information and too many approaches. She knew healing was advanced magic, but she didn’t know there are so many possibilities of how to achieve it. “Hello, my little prince,” she kissed his crown when she made it to her son. He hugged her and smiled at her. She had missed his genuine smile.

She was greeted with a smiling blonde in her apron when they made it to the kitchen. The table was set and only now she realized something smelled very good. Emma took off the apron and started to fill their plates with roasted potatoes and chicken. She even made some beans. It was not her choice of food, but she knew how Regina got when it came to Henry and vegetables.

When the food was served, Emma finally sat down. Regina looked at her in awe. It looked delicious, it smelled delicious and when she took a first bite, she had to suppress a moan. It tasted delicious, too.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” she said shyly. She didn’t want to put the blonde down.

“Of course, I can cook. I lived on my own,” Emma chuckled. “Plus, you can do no wrong with chicken,” she shrugged.

“You’d be surprised. You can burn it, it can be too dry, or too raw. This though? Delicious,” she smiled.

“Thank you,” Emma blushed.

“Ma, these beans are amazing! Can I have some more?” Henry interrupted them, stuffing food into his mouth.

“You never want more beans!” Regina gaped at him.

“But... I don’t know, these taste different,” he shrugged.

“Hmmm. That might be because I roasted them with bacon,” the blonde grinned.

“You what?!” Regina asked.

“I made them edible,” the blonde laughed and added some more beans to Henry’s plate. “Look, the kid is happy, I am happy and once you actually taste them, you’ll be happy, too.”

“This is not healthy,” Regina scoffed.

“It actually is. It’s not like there is half the pig, you know. It’s more for the aroma than anything else.”

“Fine, have it your way,” Regina rolled her eyes.

“Mom, will you make beans like this now too?” Henry asked innocently. “It’s really good.”

Regina took a deep breath before she answered and shot daggers at Emma. “Fine,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Awesome!” he replied happily. “Can I play some videogames now?”

“Not until you finish the chicken,” Regina replied and Henry looked at Emma for support.

“Mom’s right, kid. Finish your meal first,” she replied and Regina’s mouth turned upwards. He pouted but complied when he saw no one was going to help him here.

“So, what did you do all afternoon?” Regina asked.

“Ma picked me up from school, then we went to Granny’s, then to the park and when we got home, we did homework. And I was told not to disturb you,” he said everything at once. “Oh! And I heard grandma complaining to grandpa about all the papers at the town hall. She goes there after classes.”

Regina chuckled at that. She could imagine Snow drowning in paperwork.

“Grandma also asked if I will come to visit during one break. Said she only sees me at school now.”

Regina exchanged a look with Emma and the blonde decided to take this one. “I am not sure, Henry. We are working through some things with your grandmother.”

“Yeah. She said Mom put you under a spell…” he sulked.

Regina gripped the table so she would not teleport and kill the spoiled brat right now. _How dare she turn my son against me?!_

“Kid, I need you to listen very carefully now, okay?” Emma said. “Your mom didn’t do anything bad to me. She wouldn’t do anything bad to me.” _In fact, your glorious grandparents did horrid things to her._ She thought and wanted to say but she knew she couldn’t. He was just a kid. “Your mom is trying really hard, Hen. You know that, right?” she asked and was pleased to see him nod in response. “Great. So, you also know I am here on my own will, right?” she asked again and he nodded, although not as surely as before. “I mean. Are you under a spell, kid? Are you here because you have no other choice?”

“No!” he replied. “But I guess I wouldn’t know if I were under a spell. Not saying I am, though,” he smiled reassuringly at his other mother.

“You are not and nor am I. This is one of the things we are working through with your grandparents. And until your grandma will stop telling you these lies, I do not wish for you to see them. I hope you understand,” Emma sighed. He reluctantly nodded again. “I know it’s a lot to take in, kiddo. And I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Ma. I know you will work it out,” he replied hopefully. “You are their daughter and the Savior! It will be okay,” he smiled.

Emma was not so sure nor was Regina, but they didn’t say. Instead, they sent him play his videogames when he finally finished dinner.

“Will this ever end?” Emma asked while putting her head in her hands at the table.

“Knowing your mother, it probably won’t,” Regina replied with a sigh. “Thank you for dinner. It was delicious,” Regina smiled and stroked Emma’s shoulder. She got up and cleaned the table.

“You’re very welcome,” Emma replied with a smile.

“No one has ever cooked for me,” the Mayor admitted. “Except the servants obviously, but they were paid for that.”

“No one? Well, I’ll brush off some old recipes then,” the blonde smiled. “You deserve to be taken care of.”

Regina blushed again. She did not think so, but she wouldn’t argue.

“You should get some rest, you know. You’ve been in the books all day,” Emma suggested.

“Well, yes. But I think I only need few more minutes and I’ll know everything I need. Hopefully.”

“Do you need some help?” Emma asked.

“No. You’ll need the energy.”

* * *

It was after ten when the blonde knocked at the door leading to Regina’s study. “It’s bedtime. Close the books and head to bed,” Emma commanded.

“What time is it?”

“After ten.”

“Already? Well…” Regina sighed and got up. She spent the last half hour contemplating if she should or should not let Emma do this. She still hasn’t reached her decision.

“You look tired,” the blonde observed.

“I am. Emma, I don’t know if I should let you do this. It’s dangerous. Too many things could go wrong and I never tried it myself so I don’t know how to guide you. I only have what the books say.”

“I thought healing was pretty common.”

“It’s not common per se. Only very powerful magical creatures can heal to the extent you did. The rest can heal minor things… and they still need to be skilled for that.”

“It’s not like I’d like to play the Savior card, but…” Emma smirked.

“Oh hush. I know you are powerful, very much actually. It’s just the fact that you’re so new to magic. Even the fairies don’t heal right away.”

“Well, I already healed you. I can do it again and I believe that with some guidance, it won’t be dangerous for either of us. I did it on instinct alone, so don’t tell me it won’t be successful once I actually know what I’m doing.”

“Perhaps,” Regina sighed and let Emma pull her into an embrace. Emma held her close, mindful of her back and the brunette got tired of this half embrace. She wanted Emma to pull her as close as humanly possible. She wanted Emma to stroke her back without avoiding the wounds. “Okay. We’ll try. But if I see even one glitch, you will stop immediately. Understood?”

“Okay,” Emma nodded.

“Emma, I’m serious. If I tell you to stop, you need to stop, even if my back is not healed. Am I clear?”

“Okay. If you tell me to stop, I will stop.”

“Okay. Well, let’s take a shower and meet in my bedroom.”

“Sounds promising,” the blonde grinned.

“Don’t get your hopes too high, Sheriff,” Regina replied and kissed Emma’s cheek. She then departed from the study with Emma following close behind her.

* * *

They were now sitting on Regina’s bed, the only light provided by the small bedside lamp. Emma could see Regina was struggling with the whole ordeal and she decided to be quiet. She didn’t want to push her.

“You look beautiful,” she said after a moment. “Have I said that today?”

“You’re not helping,” the brunette replied with small smile. “I need to concentrate.”

“Concentrate by all means. I just thought you should know that,” Emma shrugged. Regina shot her a look and took a deep breath. She knew the blonde would do this for her even if she knew the risks, but was it really Regina’s decision to make?

“You could die,” she said.

“Nah…” was all Emma said.

“It could harm you.”

“So could chopping onion.”

“It could suck all your energy out of you.”

“Well, we’re in bed, aren’t we? I’ll take a nap.”

“You’re insufferable!”

“That we can agree on,” she nodded with a smile.

“Fine. You know the risks. So fine!” Regina snapped.

“Gina, I don’t want to force you. I don’t have to heal you if you’re so opposed to it. I would just really like to help,” Emma said quietly, taking Regina’s hand.

“I know,” the brunette sighed. “I’m just afraid for your safety, that’s all,” she admitted.

“I’ll be fine,” she reassured her.

“Wait, what did you just call me by the way?” Regina smirked.

“Well… Regina seems too harsh sometimes,” Emma shrugged.

“I am harsh!”

“You’re a softie.”

“How dare you.”

Emma just stuck out her tongue in a very childish manner. Regina smirked and held the tongue out longer with her magic, not in a harmful way, though.

The blonde’s eyes widened when she realized she couldn’t pull her tongue back into the safety of her mouth. “R’ina!” she shrieked. The Queen released her magical hold while laughing. “Not cool!” Emma stated when she finally could speak properly again. The brunette was still chuckling.

“Very cool actually,” she replied and took a deep breath to calm herself. “Okay. Are you ready?” she asked.

“Yes. What should I do?”

“You basically did it right the last time, from what you told me. But I need you to focus on your own energy now. We can’t risk another overdoing. I need you to get into my body and detect the wounded parts. Once you do that, you start repairing them. BUT you need to maintain your own energy. It will take an enormous amount, but you can’t let it take more than what you can give. Is that clear?”

Emma nodded and smiled reassuringly at the woman. “I will make sure it doesn’t suck my life out. Should I hold you or something?”

“It would surely be easier. I could even lay down so you have access to my back and can only heal what you see.”

“Is that sufficient?”

“It’s sufficient enough for now.”

“Then no. We will do it from the inside, as we are supposed to.”

“Emma...” the brunette sighed.

“No-uh. Give me your hands and let’s begin. I know what I need to do.”

“Go inside yourself and detect the source of your energy first. It’s in every fiber of your being but I need you to grab it. Be aware of the energy you have now.”

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel the magic flowing within her, she could feel the energy pouring from Regina’s hands into hers, too. “Got it.”

“Keep the level high enough. Once you feel like you’re drowning, you stop. We will keep going another day, okay? No one has an unlimited supply of energy.”

The blonde nodded again. She wouldn’t overdo it this time. She wouldn’t betray Regina’s trust.

After a minute, Regina felt the warmth seeping into her through their connected hands. It came with such force that it almost knocked her out. She never felt so good. Her skin tingled and her chest heaved. Emma’s magic was so sweet to taste. She was now almost sad she couldn’t enjoy it the last time.

When the warmth pushed all her pain away, she nearly cried from joy and the intensity of this moment. Emma was way more powerful than herself.

She needed to try something, though. First of all, the Savior was starting to get low on energy and second of all, she needed to know she could trust the blonde. “Emma, you need to stop now,” she said quietly but loud enough for the sheriff to hear.

Right after the words left her mouth, the warmth left her body and with that, all of Emma’s magic. _She stopped when asked to._

“I wasn’t done yet,” Emma pouted.

“I know,” Regina replied and lurched forward to kiss the blonde. She wanted to thank Emma for so many things but didn’t know how to voice them. She decided to steal the blonde’s breath away instead.

They were both panting when Regina was done with her onslaught. “Not that I’m complaining but what was that?” Emma smiled and kissed the corner of Regina’s mouth.

“That was me saying thank you, I guess.”

“I told you I got it.”

“I know,” she replied again and kissed Emma slowly as if savoring the moment. “Are you tired?” she asked when they parted to catch a breath.

“Little bit. But not deadly tired. I still had more energy to spare.”

“It’s healed, Emma.”

“It’s not. I still had some wounds to work at.”

“Those are most likely old. You did good. And you stopped when I asked you to,” she said at last and gripped Emma’s shoulders.

“Of course, I stopped,” the blonde shrugged it off as if it was nothing, as if stopping when asked to was granted. Regina couldn’t say ‘no’ to the King but she knew there normally should have been this option. “You are right. I am tired,” Emma smiled and yawned. “I still think I had more to spare, though.”

“Maybe, but you would pass out when you were done.”

“Maybe. Doesn’t sound so bad, though. This bed is very comfy.”

Emma sleeping next to her was a nice idea. Emma soothing her nightmares, holding her close, maybe giving her butterfly kisses. But what would happen before they fell asleep? If Emma just passed out, then there would be nothing to be afraid of, but now? Was Regina ready to take the next step?

And of course, as if Emma could read her thoughts, she said: “I didn’t mean it like that. I only meant sleeping, Regina. But I understand you still struggle with someone else’s presence in your bed, so I’ll go to sleep in my room,” the blonde smiled reassuringly. “And please, never worry about sex. We don’t have to do it, you know. It’s not like you’re obliged to it by getting into a relationship. I know you were told that, but it doesn’t work like that here. Not anymore.”

“But you…” Regina started.

“I nothing. I would never lay a hand on you unless you wanted me to and if you never do, then we just won’t indulge in this activity.”

“I do want you, Emma. I really do.”

“I know,” the blonde smiled. “Don’t you worry your pretty head about it.”

“No, I mean… I really _want_ you. And I want _that_ with you. It feels so right every time we kiss. I’ve never felt that. I mean, maybe I felt something with Mal but…”

“Please stop talking about your ex,” Emma interrupted her, teasingly. “I get it, Regina. Don’t worry. And I’ll give you as much time as you need. Or I’ll give you my heart,” she winked.

“Right, because that would definitely solve it,” she rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t be scared and you would feel nothing. Great deal.”

“Didn’t say it was perfect,” Emma shrugged with a smile. “Point is, I don’t care. We really don’t have to do it at all,” she reassured her and got up from bed with a yawn.

A gentle touch on her wrist stopped her departure. “Would you stay? Just sleeping?” Regina asked shyly, as if afraid of being rejected after all.

“Of course,” Emma smiled and got under the covers on the other side of the bed, waiting for Regina to do the same. When they were both tucked in, Regina laid on her back at her side of the bed, being motionless. “Can I snuggle?” the blonde asked quietly.

Regina smiled and nodded, letting the blonde hug her form, keeping her safe.

This was the first step. Sleeping next to someone was almost as scary as the activities before sleep took over. She felt the most vulnerable while sleeping. Anyone could walk in and kill her. Anyone could harm her. But Emma wouldn’t do that. No, Emma would keep her safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina stirred first, her usual routine starting early in the morning. She had to admit to herself that she slept very well. No nightmares disturbed her sleep this time and she was fairly certain it was thanks to the fact that two strong arms were around her and a warm body was pressed to her back. She couldn’t stop the smile that was appearing on her face.

“Go back to sleep,” Emma said into her back.

“Can’t,” Regina replied with a smile.

“Try.”

“Still can’t,” she chuckled at the sleepiness in Emma’s voice.

“Try harder,” Emma mumbled and tightened the grip.

“You need to get up too, Sheriff,” she said and kissed the tender skin on Emma’s wrist.

“Nope,” she wiggled and kissed Regina’s shoulder.

“And who will take Henry to school, hmm?” she asked, enjoying the soft lips trailing her skin.

“He’s old enough. He can go by himself,” Emma answered and sucked tenderly on Regina’s pulse point. The moan that escaped the other woman’s lips only encouraged her further.

“He’s ten, Miss Swan,” she replied and tangled her fist in blonde locks, pulling those sinful lips even closer.

“Perfectly capable of it then,” the Savior replied and claimed Regina’s mouth. She could definitely get used to this. Falling asleep next to the woman, waking up, making out…

She stopped before the kiss got any more heated, though. She couldn’t take the woman now. She did want to, but she knew she couldn’t. So instead of pushing her tongue inside the waiting mouth, she trailed her kisses to Regina’s jaw and back to her neck and then whispered to her ear, “You’re so beautiful.”

The Mayor whimpered and turned in Emma’s arms to face her. She claimed the mouth back and rolled on top of her. Before anything else could happen, though, they heard a knock on the door and Henry panicking behind them because Emma was not in her room and they needed to go.

Both women stopped the morning romance and chuckled. Emma silently asked Regina and after the latter nodded, she replied, “I’m in here, kid. Wait downstairs, okay?”

“Okay!” he replied and then ran to the kitchen.

Emma laughed at the situation. She wasn’t far from stripping Regina and making love to her, but fate obviously had a different idea. And she guessed that was fine because she still thought Regina deserved more than rushed morning sex.

“Well, I guess I better get going,” the Savior said and kissed the brunette’s forehead.

“It would seem that way,” Regina sighed and reluctantly got up from the warm body beneath her. “Oh, and Emma,” she said and leaned down to her ear, “you’re wanted,” she whispered.

The blonde chuckled. “Yeah, got it. You can stop that,” she said with a smile.

“Never.”

* * *

Emma endured Henry’s questions of what she was doing so early in Mom’s bedroom while she walked him to school and then stopped at Granny’s.

She decided to have coffee and a muffin since they didn’t have time to have breakfast in the morning. She almost felt bad for the kid, but Regina made him an extra sandwich to eat before school started.

“Now what’s that grin on your face for, huh?” Ruby asked with wide smile.

“Was just thinking,” Emma replied.

“Aboooout?”

“Ehm… life?” the blonde tried.

“Life. Right. And did said life have something to do with you skipping breakfast at home?” Ruby winked.

“Oh God, why are we even friends?!” she joked. “I just wanted a muffin. I could have had breakfast, you know.”

“You could have, true. But if you had a muffin on top of breakfast, something tells me your stamina suffered some serious loss,” Ruby wiggled her eyebrows.

Emma groaned at that. “I have no idea what you’re suggesting.”

“We already established that I have a really good sense of smell, right?” Ruby asked, that shit-eating grin still present on her face.

“Maybe,” Emma admitted.

“So, you must be aware of the fact I smell Regina all over you, correct?”

“Maybe,” Emma shrugged.

“HA!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Ha nothing!” the blonde chuckled. “Nothing happened. Yet,” she mumbled almost inaudibly, forgetting, once again, about the wolf’s senses.

“I heard that,” she winked. “So, spill, sista!”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Emma stuck out her tongue. Immediately remembering what Regina did when she tried it at her.

“But, we’re besties! And I totally root for you!”

“You do?”

“Well, yeah. I think you are good for each other, somehow.”

“Thanks, Rubes. I’m sure it would mean a lot to Regina to hear it. She’s still lowkey afraid to go out of her house…” Emma sighed.

“I get that. I think I’d be too. But not everyone wants to see her dead, you know.”

“Except my parents.”

“Your mom just wants the best for you, Emma. And she’s still stuck in her old ways.”

“That’s not an excuse, Rubes. She treats Regina horribly and, because of her, the whole town treats her like a misfit and she isn’t one. She now knows the things she’s done were bad and honestly, after hearing _her_ side of the story, I think I would have mostly done the same. None of you ever asked _why_ certain things happened.”

“I get what you’re saying, but we didn’t even have a chance to ask, Em. Do you think we could just march into her castle and ask how she’s doing? It was not an option. And here, we didn’t know who we were…”

“Ugh. Well, that’s true,” Emma sighed. “But believe me when I say, she’s not evil. She’s never been. And now, she’s trying to be better for Henry.”

“I do believe you, Emma. And I’m sure people will come around as well. Some sooner and some later,” Ruby smiled encouragingly.

“Thank you, Rubes,” the Savior smiled back.

* * *

Emma heard voices coming from the study and detected one of the voices being Snow’s. _That can’t be good._ She made her way towards the argument and saw Regina sitting behind her desk, completely rigid. Snow was in front of the desk, accusing Regina of things that never happened.

“Snow, would you please shut up?” Emma spat. The Savior had enormous amount of respect for the former Queen for not throwing a fireball at the annoying woman.

“When will you start calling me mom? I am your mother, Emma!” the pixie-haired woman reminded her.

“When you deserve it,” the blonde scoffed. “I think you should go if you have nothing nice to say,” she gestured towards the door.

“You need to believe me, Emma. She’s evil,” Snow pleaded.

“No, she is not. And I’d appreciate if you stopped saying that to our child!” Emma shouted and went behind the desk to support Regina.

“She murdered my father! I can never forgive her!”

“Because he raped her, you ignorant prick!” Emma shouted. “Among other things,” she added.

“Daddy would never do that!! Don’t listen to her, Emma! He just wanted a mother for me,” Snow shrieked.

“Oh?! Why didn't he hire a nanny then? Someone suitable of taking care of a child! Someone of age, hm?!” the blonde deadpanned.

“I... I don’t know,” the pixie-haired woman admitted.

“Maybe he wanted a mother for you, Snow, but then he got young Regina. And that was thanks to Cora, by the way. Regina didn't even have a say in it! And the marriage must have been consumed. I understand you wouldn't know back then, but don’t tell me you don’t understand it now,” Emma sighed.

“Did he really do that to you?” Snow asked Regina.

Emma saw her hands trembling and so she placed one of her hands on Regina’s wrist and the other on her shoulder. After a moment, Regina simply nodded and replied: “Yes”.

Snow burst into tears and broke down in front their eyes. Still sobbing heavily, she made her way to Regina, who tensed, but Snow just hugged her. “I had no clue; I swear I didn’t know. I’m so sorry,” she said between sobs. “You were so young! Oh my god.”

“It was a long time ago,” Regina breathed out.

“There’s never enough time for this to pass. I am truly sorry about everything,” Snow added. “I supposed Daddy wouldn’t touch someone so young and innocent. I honestly thought he treated you nicely,” Snow explained. “As a child, I didn’t understand and later as an adult, I had my beliefs about my father. He was always so kind to me. I could never think he would…” she trailed off.

“Well, technically, it was his right,” Regina said quietly.

“No. He could have found someone for _that_ ,” she grimaced. “I am sorry for the way I treated you, Regina. I admired you as a child, you know. I think we had a nice bond before everything went downhill.”

“Surprisingly we did,” the brunette nodded.

“Would you come back to the office, please? I can’t do it. There’s so many papers and I just... I don’t know how to fill them out. I have no idea of how to run this twenty-first century kind of town.”

“Of course,” Regina simply replied.

“I’ll make amends with people. I’ll correct what I’ve done. You will have nothing to worry about,” with that, she departed from the study, leaving both women in awe.

“I’m really sorry I blurted it out, Regina,” Emma turned to the brunette with concern in her eyes. “Why do I feel like that all my bloodline is doing today is apologizing?” she sighed.

“It’s… alright, dear. I’ve never said things to Snow because it would devastate her,” the brunette admitted.

“And they say you’re evil…” Emma scowled and sat next to Regina to hug her properly.

* * *

“We’re officially out of wine,” Regina called from the cabinet after dinner. Henry was tucked in bed and Emma browsed Netflix to find a movie for them to watch later.

“We should go get some, then,” the blonde shouted back from the living room.

Regina stopped at that. She wanted wine, but did she really want it that much? She would have to go to the grocery store. She would have to _leave_ her house for the first time in weeks. She didn’t think she was ready.

As if on cue, Emma appeared in the kitchen and hugged her from behind. “Penny for your thoughts?” she whispered.

“I was just thinking we should maybe stop drinking,” Regina tried.

“True. But we’re still going to get some wine and beer for me,” Emma replied, not buying Regina’s response for a second.

“Then maybe you should go buy just the beer?” the brunette suggested.

“You mean we?” the blonde pushed.

“I don’t think I’m ready to face people, Emma,” she admitted at last.

“I understand that. I really do. I wouldn’t want to face them either after what they’ve done. BUT, you’re going back to the office tomorrow. There’s a pretty big chance you gonna run into someone. And isn’t it better to go now for the first time in weeks _with me_ than tomorrow alone?” the blonde asked and stroked Regina’s arm. “I won’t let them get to you. I won’t let anyone hurt you. And I honestly think no one would want to try. Snow said she will take care of things, after all.”

“It’s a bit hard for me to believe what your mother says,” she rolled her eyes.

“Fair,” Emma chuckled. “But still, let’s go, hmm?”

“Okay,” Regina nodded.

.

.

Regina was overwhelmed with the response of town folks that they met. Everyone greeted her. Ruby even asked how she was doing. The cashier wished her a good day. She never felt like that. People never reacted to her that way.

“Well, that was a pretty pleasant trip, wasn’t it?” Emma winked, while unpacking the bags.

“Yes,” the brunette nodded, still awestruck. She didn’t know how to process this.

“See? Mom did clear things up,” the blonde smiled.

“She did,” Regina nodded, not missing the title Snow earned.

“So, wine?” Emma asked.

“Didn’t we buy a pack of beer for you?” Regina raised an eyebrow.

“We did, for another day!”

“I see. Well then, let’s have some wine.”

* * *

It was rather late when the movie finished. They were tangled on the couch, not that much wine in their system, only the pleasant buzz present. Neither of them really wanted to get up and lose the other’s body warmth.

The fire was cackling and illuminating the room after Emma turned the TV off. She looked at the brunette, content in her arms. _God, wasn’t she beautiful…_

“We should probably get up and go to sleep,” Emma whispered.

“Probably,” Regina replied and turned to face the blonde, seeing the observing look. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” she smiled. “Was just thinking how beautiful you are in the fire light.”

Regina blushed, not really used to getting compliments. Sure, Emma said that few times to her already, more like all the time, but the sincerity in her voice and eyes at this moment was a bit too much for the former Queen. And so, she replied in a way she found natural with the blonde. She kissed her. She kissed her deeply, pouring all her emotions into the kiss. And Emma pulled her closer, moaning into the hot mouth.

Regina had to remind herself that Emma wouldn’t hurt her, but once she did, she straddled Emma’s waist and kissed the blonde with all her might, leaving her breathless. She could do this. As long as she had the control.

“Not here,” Emma whispered when they broke the kiss. Regina started to get off Emma’s lap, but the blonde held her and got up with both of them. The way to the bedroom was sloppy and heated. Emma pressed Regina to the wall occasionally, but had to remind herself this is not what she wanted to do. _How_ she wanted to do it. They made it to the bedroom eventually, and the sheriff lowered her queen to the bed gently, climbing on top of her.

“Emma,” Regina breathed out.

“Do you trust me?” the blonde asked and kissed her. Then she looked into brown orbs and said, “please, trust me. I want to make love to you, Gina, want to make you feel loved. I won’t hurt you,” she reassured her and Regina placed her hand on Emma’s cheek, looking deeply into forest green eyes.

“I know,” she whispered and leaned in to kiss the blonde. What she saw in Emma’s eyes always took her breath away lately. So much love and adoration… ‘ _I don’t even deserve it’_ she thought immediately, as she did every time she saw this look. _‘Yes, you do!’_ she scolded herself this time. Emma said she deserved everything and Regina really wanted to believe her. “I trust you,” she whispered after she broke the kiss.

“Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable,” the blonde whispered and kissed her cheeks, her jaw and her lips again. “Anytime during this, okay? It’s never too late to stop.”

Regina just nodded, being way too overwhelmed. Instead, she trailed her hands down Emma’s back and once she grabbed the hem of the tank top, she pulled it up. The blonde got the hint and reluctantly left Regina’s body to sit up and pull the tank over her head. She grunted when she realized she would have to get up to get take off her jeans. Sure, she could do it on the bed, but it wouldn’t be graceful nor faster.

“Stupid jeans,” she mumbled and got up. “I’ll be with you in a second,” she huffed and Regina chuckled on the bed. She herself took off the blazer, pants and blouse. Unlike Emma, she did it with magic.

Once the sheriff was left in her white lace underwear, she pouted at Regina for using magic. “Hey, that’s cheating,” she said. “You should teach me that spell, though.”

“Right now?” the mayor chuckled again.

“Hell no,” Emma shook her head and climbed back onto bed and on top of Regina. “So, so beautiful,” she said and kissed the plump lips. Her hands started to wander over her body, touching olive skin, teasing her cells in their wake.

Emma descended with her kisses lower, stopping at covered breast. She took one nipple in her mouth, teasing it over the red lace, while she did the same to the other with her fingers. It didn’t take long for the nipples to get rock hard and Regina wanton. Emma switched her attention to the other nipple and when she bit teasingly, gently, Regina arched her back, accompanied by a moan.

The blonde took the opportunity to unclasp her bra and got rid of it, leaving the mayor in only her red lace thong. Regina felt suddenly vulnerable and tried to cover her chest with her arms. Of course, Emma noticed and looked into brown eyes. Regina closed them, embarrassed.

“Gina, look at me,” she said gently. The queen complied. “Are you shy or uncomfortable?” she asked, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

“I’ve just never done this, Emma. I’m always in control. I-I…” the King never undressed her because he didn’t need to. Mal wasn’t allowed and Graham wasn’t really there, even if she was naked. This was a whole new experience.

“Shh, that’s okay. I want you to know that you have nothing to be insecure about. I know I’ve said it already, but god, you are just the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. If this is about your body, then you really have nothing to worry about. You are gorgeous, don’t cover yourself from me. I’m gonna remove my own bra so we’re even, okay?”

Regina nodded. She probably wouldn’t feel so bare if Emma was at the same level of nudity. Creamy breasts with pink nipples greeted her and she bit her lip, forgetting about her own exposure. Regina trailed her finger over Emma’s moon scar and the blonde got goosebumps.

Emma leaned down and kissed her again. Their breasts met and both whimpered. "You okay?" Emma asked, looking deeply into brown eyes, while stroking flushed cheek. Regina nodded and kissed the blonde again. Emma descended to her neck, continuing with her mouth on dusky nipples, while hands were stroking olive skin in all the right places.

Regina moaned and arched when Emma toyed with her nipples. One was indulged in the warmth of hot mouth and the other was pinched and teased. It was sending waves of pleasure to her abdomen. Emma lowered herself even more on Regina’s body, but the brunette stopped her. The sheriff complied immediately and Regina smiled. “Just stay up here with me?” she asked in a raspy voice. The blonde wanted desperately to taste her, but she figured it could wait. Her fingers were almost as skilled as her tongue and she could hold her Queen closer like this.

She nodded and climbed up the bed to be on the same level as Regina. “Anything you wish,” she whispered and leaned down to kiss her, while her right hand made its way beneath red lace underwear. Emma gasped at the wetness she found there and started to rub Regina’s clit tentatively. She then lowered her hand and entered the brunette with one finger to test the waters. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her.

“I know I’ve been sending some mixed signals, Emma, but I am not made of glass,” Regina chuckled. This has been completely new to her, but she has had sex with Graham not that long ago.

Emma smirked at that and entered her with two fingers. The brunette moaned and tightened her grip around the sheriff. “You were saying?” the blonde teased and started to withdraw her fingers, only to push them back into the hot channel. Regina bit the creamy shoulder to muffle her moans, but Emma was having none of that. “Oh no, I want to hear you. Every single sound and moan you make,” she breathed out and sped up her movements. She didn’t expect for Regina to be this wet even before she actually touched her. Clearly, the Queen enjoyed breast play and Emma took note of that. She herself wasn’t that sensitive in the area, but apparently her lover was.

Emma kissed her senseless for the last time and moved her mouth to a rigid nipple. The sound that escaped the Mayor was rather guttural. The blonde added a thumb to the clit, and it didn’t take long for Regina to scream in pleasure. Emma, however, didn’t stop her ministrations and a second orgasm started to overtake her whole body. The intensity of it almost scaring her. “Emma, kiss me,” she panted.

The blonde released the nipple to obey Regina’s wish. She could feel the brunette was close again, her body trembling with pleasure, her tight channel gripping slender fingers. A few more strokes and Regina was shaking, moaning from deep within Emma’s mouth.

Even though the blonde wanted to make her cum all night, she gathered it wasn’t wise to overwhelm her right from the start. She carefully withdrew her fingers and peppered soft kisses all over Regina’s face to give her time to come down from her high.

When Regina calmed down and opened her eyes, she saw her sheriff looking adoringly at her. “Hey,” Emma smiled.

“Hey,” she smiled back, her body still buzzing after the orgasms. “I don’t deserve you,” she said quietly, stroking Emma’s cheek.

“And I don’t deserve you,” she replied.

“Emma…”

“Regina,” she mimicked. “You are beautiful from the inside and from the outside. A loner like me would never have had a chance with you.”

“You’re not a loner, not anymore,” she kissed her. “Now I believe it’s my turn.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s still my turn, because I wanna watch you cum all night,” the blonde grinned.

“Unacceptable. Besides, this is not how we will usually do it, Miss Swan,” she smirked and rolled them over so she was on top of the sheriff.

“Oh?”

“Mmmmh. I’m in control, my dear. And I’ll show you just how much I want you,” Regina licked her lips and started to worship the pale body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ironically the chapter I struggled the most with. It took me two months to write the smut. Two fucking months... I wasnt far from keeping it PG, guys. That being said, I'm still not happy how it turned out, but this is the best I can offer at the moment. It's also the final chapter of the story. The tenth chapter is an epilogue. Even though I think you should read it, it won't change much if you dont.


	10. Epilogue

**Events weeks or months later**

“You can’t send him off without a snack. He will starve all day!” Regina exclaimed.

“He will be fine,” Emma replied and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, my god! How incompetent are you?!” she shouted, only to be silenced by a kiss before she was pushed to the kitchen counter, grabbed at her waist _and_ kissed like there was no tomorrow. Regina completely forgot what was she mad about. When they parted, slightly breathless, it took her a minute to gather her bearings. Once she did, though…

“Miss Swan, you can’t shut me up like that every time we fight!”

“Wanna bet?” the blonde smirked.

“You’re so incompetent…” Regina started again, only to be kissed roughly. And then it clicked. Right after the second kiss, she remembered. “You did say it back then!”

“Said what?” Emma played dumb.

“You said you wanted me to shout at you about how incompetent you are and that you would shut me up with a kiss,” Regina reminded her.

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” she grinned.

“Yes, it does! And you did say it!”

“Nope,” Emma laughed and then kissed the woman again. “Just so you know, I made him snacks, which means you don’t have to drive to the school and _that,_ Madam Mayor, means that we have plenty of time for the shower you wanted to take,” she winked before she started to kiss the love of her life and slowly started to strip her of all the clothes.

* * *

Emma woke up in the middle of the night, feeling incredibly thirsty. She didn’t want to leave Regina in bed alone, though. _Well, you have magic. You better put it to good use._ Unfortunately, they haven’t had summoning of things in their magic lessons yet. Emma was however really thirsty and really determined. She thought with all her might about a glass of water.

A bath full of water appeared next to the bed with a loud thud. Regina woke up, startled, ready to strangle whoever was trying to break into her house. “So sorry,” Emma pouted. “I was just really thirsty and all I wanted was a glass of water,” she rolled her eyes looking at the bath.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Regina said with her sleepy voice.

“I’m sorry,” the blonde apologized again.

“Remind me to teach you how to summon a glass of water first thing tomorrow, Miss Swan,” she said and closed her eyes to sleep again.

“I will do that. However, I am really thirsty, Regina. You wore me out.”

Regina smirked at that and summoned two bottles of water, accompanied by two glasses. Emma grabbed the bottle and gulped right from it. “I can see the smug expression you’re wearing right now, and I’m not a fan!” the blonde remarked.

Regina’s smirk only grew. “Oh? I wasn’t aware of any smugness.”

“Liar, but that’s okay. I had my water; now, I can wipe that smugness off your face.”

“Can you?”

“Watch me,” Emma said and rolled on top of the Mayor. “I mean seriously. Watch. Me.”

Regina’s breath hitched when Emma kissed her and then made her way down her body, never breaking eye contact. She moaned deeply when Emma took her clit into her mouth, still looking intensely into her own eyes. Regina started to lose focus very fast and the smug expression left her, only to be plastered on Emma’s face.

* * *

Regina was in her office working on two things: Emma’s abusive foster parents and the woman from the prison called The Moon.

She couldn’t do much in the non-magical world, but she was still the mayor. She had certain powers in politics. She tracked down all of Emma’s foster parents and had them thrown out of the system. She checked records and saw the abuse within the houses… she wouldn’t stand it. Obviously, she used a bit of magic now and then because you couldn’t just get information on anyone you desired, but she just called it ‘the perks of magic’.

She wouldn’t tell the blonde. She wasn’t sure how her girlfriend would perceive it, but she herself would sleep better if she knew those people couldn’t hurt more children. She also tried to start a program for foster kids. She would tell this to her when the program was running smoothly. So far, she was trying to get volunteers.

She did go all Evil Queen on those that spilled the burnt oil on Emma’s wrist, though. She tracked them down herself through the mirror. All she saw were two pathetic people. She wanted to hurt them so badly. She wanted to spill oil all over their damn bodies and end their wretched existence. Emma wouldn’t let her, though. She didn’t have to ask the blonde to know that. So, she did something _better_. She sent them to the Enchanted Forest. She had to make a deal with the imp for this to happen, but there was nothing she wouldn’t do for Emma.

Of course, Emma didn’t ask for this. She probably wouldn’t agree with it either, but all Regina could see when looking at these two people was the little girl that just tried to fit in and they punished her for it. They can try on their own now. They can try to adjust to the rules of the Enchanted Forest. They can try to adjust to a world that was everything but forgiving.

And Regina knew that no one liked child molesters anywhere.

.

.

.

The Moon was actually harder to solve. She wanted to do something nice for the woman that saved her Little Swan, but she didn’t know what that should be, considering she was in prison. She couldn’t just let her out… Then she remembered Emma mentioned a daughter… a daughter that looked like Emma that might have saved her from a terrible faith.

When the blonde sent out a letter addressed to ‘The Moon’, Regina wrote down the address of the prison. She hoped the woman was still in there.

Once she got her initials, she dug deep and found this possible daughter of hers. She knew she had to go personally to take care of this.

She didn’t want to lie to Emma and so she just told her that she needed to take care of something outside of town and that she shouldn’t worry. It was a dick move; she was aware.

She met this beautiful blonde woman and could see right away that her hunch was right. This was definitely The Moon’s daughter because she was similar to Emma in many ways.

“I am Regina Mills and I want to thank you for meeting me. I understand you don’t know me, but I needed to meet you in order to fulfil a promise I made to myself,” she started after they ordered coffee. “From what I understand, your mother is in prison,” she continued only for the girl to get up abruptly. “Please, please sit down and hear me out. I am not here to judge. Your mother simply saved a person I love and I feel like I owe her. Of course, I don’t know what got her in prison and I hope it had nothing to do with you, but…”

“It didn’t,” the girl replied.

“Good. Then I need to tell you that my life partner is unharmed by the prison, thanks your mother. She was very young and broken and your mother took her under her wing and took care of her. She was actually the first person to do that in her life. I wanted to repay your mother in some way. Emma, my girlfriend, or Little Swan as your mother called her, mentioned that your mother told her about you with great regret and sadness. I don’t want to force you to go meet your mother if she ever hurt you, but if that’s not the case, maybe you should give her a chance. You see, my son called me evil for longer than I can fathom, but then one day, Emma came and saved our relationship. Maybe I could be your Emma. You only have one mother and from what I know, she is missing you deeply.”

“You don’t know me, lady. And you don’t know my mother,” she snarked.

“No, but my girlfriend does, and she is still writing her letters, even though your mother ordered her to forget about the place and about her. And my girlfriend does not let anyone in easily.”

Regina sat there in silence for a moment, sure she lost this fight. She would have to think of other ways how to make The Moon’s life a bit better.

“You can just visit and see how she’s doing. You don’t have to move in with her,” she sighed. “Anyway, I am sorry if I wasted your time. Just think about it. We don’t choose our parents.”

.

.

.

“You are tense,” Emma observed when Regina came back from this mysterious business trip. Of course, Emma was curious when the brunette told her she needed to leave town. Well, she was more worried than curious honestly, but she knew her partner. If Regina didn’t want her to know, she must have had a reason. So Emma just went with her day, hoping Regina would come back soon and in one piece.

“It didn’t go as planned. Well, it probably did, I was expecting as much, but I was still hoping,” she sighed.

“I’m sure you nailed it, whatever it was,” the blonde hugged her.

“Thank you,” she whispered back. “How’s Henry?”

“Oh, you know. Probably reading,” she smiled.

“He reads too much _Harry Potter_ ,” Regina chuckled. “Doing magic through and only thanks to a stick… come on, that’s barbaric.”

“He likes it,” she chuckled as well.

“Just wait until he comes home with a stick…”

“Better than a needle, Regina,” the blonde laughed.

“You’re terrible,” she said and kissed her partner.

Emma pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She missed Regina. It was just one day, but she always missed her.

“Are you hungry?” she asked when they parted.

“Quite so, yes.”

“I made dinner. I’ll warm it up for you,” she kissed her one more time and headed towards the kitchen. Emma now tried to cook at least once or twice a week for them. She did brush off some old recipes and Regina loved it. She knew Emma didn’t enjoy cooking per se, but she promised to make her feel special in every way and that’s what she was doing.

.

.

.

Regina was growing desperate. It has been weeks since she visited the girl and she hasn’t received any replies. She would have to think of something else, then.

“Regina?” Emma came to her office for lunch.

“Yes, Sheriff?” she answered, playfully. She knew they shouldn’t, but sometimes they indulged in activities that didn’t belong in her office. Her smirk, however, faded when she saw how serious Emma was while holding a piece of paper. “What’s wrong?”

“I got a reply from the Old Goat. I never get replies from her,” Emma clarified.

“What made her change the pattern?” she asked, hoping it was the girl.

“Apparently, she had a visit from her daughter after twenty years in prison,” the blonde stated. “And apparently some Regina Mills is responsible for that,” she continued and looked Regina dead in the eyes. “Care to explain?”

“Emma,” she breathed out. “Please, don’t be mad,” she started. “I wanted to do something nice for her. She played a big part in your life and I… well, I wanted to repay her somehow,” Regina started to tremble. She went behind Emma’s back, after all. “I remember you mentioned her daughter, so I found her and tried to make amends with her mother. I didn’t think I succeeded, though. It was the mysterious business trip I told you about.”

“Regina,” Emma growled.

“I know, I shouldn’t have. But Emma, who knows what would have happened in there if it wasn’t for her,” she said and just from the mental image, she got teary eyes.

“She’s thanking me,” the blonde said. “And mostly, she’s thanking you. Hell, she fucking cried while writing this because I can see the dried tears,” Emma smiled, while her own tears ran down her cheeks. “You made the Old Goat fucking cry,” she chuckled. “She said she got a visitor call, which she never had and when sitting there, she saw her daughter. She said she never imagined this in her wildest dreams. Said she lost hope long ago because no one was out there to tell her daughter that she cared,” Emma summed it up. “Oh, and then she said she’s pissed at me for not forgetting about the prison and her, as I was supposed to,” she chuckled. “Her words, not mine, by the way.”

Regina dried her tears of happiness and got up to hug her woman. “I’m so glad those two found a way after all.”

“Still… you shouldn’t have, Regina. Not alone. Hell, it was dangerous!”

“Dangerous?” she chuckled. “Since when is cake in a café dangerous?”

“Since it’s outside of Storybrooke and you have no magic?! Seriously, no other business without me. I can’t lose you, okay?” she hugged her even tighter.

“I promise.”

“Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“If you did this for Old Goat… do I want to know what you might have done to any of my foster parents?”

The mayor tensed and it was all the answer Emma needed.

“Regina?!” she growled.

“I didn’t kill any of them! I had them thrown out of the system, but if you need to know, it took a lot of self-restraint!”

“You’re such a mama bear,” the blonde chuckled.

“Are you mad?” she looked at the sheriff.

“They weren’t supposed to be in the system in the first place,” Emma shrugged. “I’m just mad you didn’t tell me, and you put yourself in danger, again.”

“I did all that from the office. No danger here, unless we have flying trolls and such,” she smiled.

“Regina?”

“Yes?”

“Was that all you did with _all_ the foster parents?” the blonde pushed.

“I may have teleported two of them into the Enchanted Forest,” she shrugged.

“Regina!”

“No regrets, absolutely no regrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... The Old Goat again. And I'm aware I didnt describe or give you much in regards of her and her daughter again. That's because ur still supposed to imagine whoever you want in their roles :)
> 
> If you actually finished reading this whole piece, I adore you! Thank you. Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> And again, thank you AbigailSykes for your time, feedback, brainstorming and flexibility! You definitely did more than you signed up for ;)
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
